You're Beautiful
by SimplyShawna
Summary: Young Bella, Teenage Bella, Adult Bella. She graces with age, moves from Renee and fights against her reality with Edward Cullen. ON HIATUS.
1. Age 8: Part 1 Where is Home?

**A/N: So here's a new story. All Bella's POV. I just had a "vision" of this story. I'm hoping you all will like it. Or not. Just review so I know. Reviews make me happy and keep me writing. :)**

**Also, I'm making it AGES not chapters. It's easier for this type of story. Now if you've read _Don't Take The Girl_ by _SparklingWand _it'll seem familiar, that's why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. If I did, there would be no Jacob. ;)**

**I dedicate this to _SparklingWand _and _briL740. _Enjoy my lovelies.**

**Oh, and REVIEW.**

**Sorry, onward...**

_

* * *

_

Wednesday, _August 13th_

_Dear Diary,_

_School starts soon. What am I going to do? 3__rd__ grade is going to be really easy, but I'm not sure if I'll make any real friends. _

_Mommy made us move to Phoenix 3 months ago, I miss Daddy. Mommy said the rain made her sad, I agreed but I didn't say anything; I still miss Daddy. I think I saw him crying when Mommy and I pulled away._

_Diary, you're the only one I can talk to. I didn't have friends in Forks, but I'm positive I won't make any here. Maybe Mommy will send me back soon._

_Is it bad that Mommy is having a boy sleep here? I thought she loved Daddy. I wonder if Daddy knows._

_Mommy is calling for me; I have to go school clothes shopping with her and this boy named Phil._

_Isabella._

I closed my diary, hiding it in my secret place and raced down the three-step stairs to meet with Mommy in the kitchen, glued faces with Phil.

"Mommy?" I asked staring in horror. Tears were fighting their way in my eyes. I couldn't believe Mommy was with someone else besides Daddy. Thinking of Daddy made me miss him. It'd been 3 months since I'd seen him, but I called him the night we moved in; he was sad.

"Oh, dear!" she said pushing Phil away. "I'm sorry, honey. Come on Isabella, let's go get you some clothes for school." She began to turn me away from Phil's direction and out the front door.

I missed our home in Forks. It was a lot bigger than this place. Daddy's home was a 2 story house with my own bathroom.

Mommy made us shop for hours, I hate shopping.

She bought me five new outfits for school, all skirts and shorts; some skorts but I was confused with those. Plus, I hated showing my legs.

"Tsk, tsk, Izzy." I stared up at Mommy, wondering what she was scolding me for now. "You need to stop eating so much, you're clothes are getting smaller and smaller each day. You're a third grader, not a sixth!"

I covered my eyes as the tears began making their way down my hot cheeks. _Mommy called me fat._ Mommy had never said anything like that before. I wondered silently as my tears came faster and faster, if Phil was the reason for the move.

For leaving Daddy alone.

For her most hurtful words.

I always knew I was a bigger kid than others, but Mommy and Daddy never said anything. I knew Daddy always wanted to take me outside to play, but I wanted to stay inside and read.

I like reading, a lot.

When Mommy and I made it home, Phil was in the living room watching baseball on the small, 10" TV we brought from home.

"Hon, you've got to get a new TV, this one is bullshit!" his words scared me, I'd never heard a curse word in all my life, and Mommy didn't say anything.

Wasn't my intelligence important? I could pick up on these things, even if I am only eight years old.

Mommy and Daddy usually tuck me in at night.

Mommy stopped after a few nights. I missed Daddy again. I know I should tell Mommy, but she won't listen.

That night after clothes shopping, I awaited Mommy to come in my room and tuck me in. I heard her footsteps outside my door. A gentle knock.

"'Night, hon." And she closed the door.

I rolled over and began to cry more silent tears.

This was the 12th day I cried myself to sleep. Tomorrow would be the end of it.

When I woke the next morning, I rushed into the bathroom to see if my face was still red from the night before. I was in the clear.

Not only was I a chubby girl, but pale as a ghost too. Crying and blushing were my worst habits and they showed evidently.

I walked down to the kitchen, in horror of spotting Mommy and Phil once more, but Mommy was alone; cooking.

I went to her side and hugged her gently. "Morning, Mommy."

"Isabella! Get out of here, you'll get burned!" I took a giant step back from her, scared. She'd never raised her voice at me before, I was always her princess.

After breakfast, Mommy didn't let me eat a lot; I took the moment to talk to Mommy while Phil took a shower.

Mommy sat on the couch, legs folded and reading a magazine.

I walked toward her with my hands fidgeting behind me, "Mommy?" She moaned in a response, but didn't move at all.

I tried again. "Mommy?"

"What Izz?" she looked away from her article briefly then returned to reading. I didn't answer right away; I wanted her to really look at me when I spoke.

As a third grader, I knew a lot. Reading anything and everything I could get my fingers on since the mere age of 4, helped. In an article about the Deaf community, it was considered rude to not look at someone in the eyes while speaking. We're not Deaf, but it's still rude.

She finally set her Cosmo down on her lap, sighed and grunted at me. "What Isabella?" Not only was her voice raised, but so were the hairs on my neck.

"ImissDaddy." I spoke under my breath quickly.

"What? Izzy, speak up." Mostly my imagination but, it began to look like she was rising from her comfy spot of the couch.

"I. Miss. Daddy." I said, stating each word carefully.

She sighed and waved her hand at me. "Oh, Izz. Call him." And then she picked up her article and began reading it again, folding the front around the back.

"No, Mommy. I miss Daddy, I want to go home!" she dropped her readings at the sound of my voice rising. I was about to throw a childish tantrum, I could do it; I am a child. But I was way more mature, and Mommy knew it.

"Excuse me? This is your home now!" she stood from her spot, right in front of me.

"I want Daddy! I want to go HOME!" she grunted and threw her hands up in the air. Mine stayed promptly at my sides, in tiny, chubby fists.

My faced as flush as hers, she sent me up to my room.

* * *

26 ½ hours later I arrived back home.

Daddy was waiting for me at the gate. As soon as I saw him, I jumped straight into his arms.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I screamed. I dropped my things and jumped into his gentle brace. He hugged me tightly and didn't let me down for I don't know how long.

Tears of happiness streamed gladly down my face. I only wiped them out of my vision to see my Father.

"Oh, my child." His husky voice was so full of love and tears. I missed him so much.

That night, after I got all my things settled back in my room, which had been left untouched, I sprawled across my comfy bed and wrote:

_Friday, August 15__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_So guess what? I'm back at home with Daddy, in my old room! I'm so happy to see him again. I'm not even sure if I miss Mommy. She's with Phil now, what does it matter?_

_I'm glad that I came home before school started back up again. But the worst part about going back to school is seeing Edward Cullen again._

_I was a tad happy to not be seeing him, but I missed Daddy deeply. I would do anything for Daddy, and that involves seeing an icky boy who picks on me._

_Edward always calls me "fatty" instead of Izzy. But so does a lot of the Forks kids. I can handle it, just for Daddy._

_Another bad part about Forks, school starts early, like as in 2 days early. School starts on Monday. But now, I'll always have my Daddy. Speaking of, he's coming to tuck me in._

_Goodnight._

_Isabella._

Daddy knocked on my door just as I put my diary where I was previously placed 3 months ago. "Izz?" he called as he opened the door ajar.

His face lit up as he walked into my room, I knew he was glad to have me home, as was I.

He sat on the edge of my bed; I scooted up toward my pillow, allowing him to do so. Before he said anything, he just stared at me. My face blushed involuntarily and a tear ran down my cheek.

After a moment of staring, I couldn't help myself; I leaped forward pushing the covers off of me and hugging him tightly.

"Daddy, I don't want to go back!" I sobbed into his pallid red plaid shirt. He hushed me gently and smoothed my hair along my back.

"Baby, you don't have to." He soothed. "I won't _let _you go, _ever._" His voice was fierce with intent and I knew he would stick to his words forever.

I sat back into my warm bed and pulled the covers back over my legs.

Daddy never forgot anything, sometimes that was a bad thing, but as of right now, it was amazing.

I didn't have to say anything to him. He leaned down over me, pressing his soft, warm lips to my forehead. I giggled at his moustache touching my skin.

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you."

He smiled at me, his teeth hidden briefly by the hairs of his moustache.

"Goodnight my Isabella." He shut the door behind him and I smiled.

_I was home._

**

* * *

**

A/N: So tell me if you like it, love it, and want some more of it. Or if you don't. Just tell me in a review, it's that button right below this! Click it real fast!

**-Shawna. :)**


	2. Age 8: Part 2 Diary Smiary

**A/N: So, I've heard that people are liking this. Tell me more.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**For all those who enjoy my writings, I thank you. :)**

**Onward..**

_

* * *

_

_August 28th_

_Dear Diary,_

_School begins tomorrow. I'm nervous. I always get this pang feeling in my stomach when school starts and whenever I see the ick of a boy named Edward Anthony Cullen._

_He makes me want to vomit, entirely. I can't stand going to school if it means seeing his cootied face. But I'm doing it for Daddy, because I can't stand being with Mommy and…Phil anymore._

_Daddy took me back with wide opened arms. And I took them with intent._

_If anything, tomorrow I will avoid Cullen throughout the day._

_Pray for me that I live that long. I am._

_Isabella._

The next morning I woke to delicious pancakes that Daddy had made. He never cooked before, Mommy always made the meals. It surprised me when I spotted Daddy at the stove.

"Morning baby doll!" he cooed to me as I entered the small, yellow kitchen.

I went to his side immediately. "Morning Daddy. Smells good." I sniffed the air, but could see completely over the stove and into the pans.

"Pancakes, just what the school doctor order." He chuckled. "Hey, Izzy, watch this." I had begun to make my way to the mini kitchenette table when he called back to me.

I turned without hesitation.

He took one pan into both of his big hands and began shuffling it in the air. I was frightened for the pancakes. My eyes bulged as I saw the mini pancakes fly in mid air and fall right back to their places in the coal, black pan.

"Wow, Daddy!" I applauded him. "Are you gonna be a chef now?" I sat in my spot. We all had reserved spots during mealtimes at home. The table was next to a bay window, Mommy and Daddy sat across each other and I sat in the middle, with the best view outside. But now that Mommy was gone, Daddy removed my chair and I sat in Mommy's.

I looked over at him while he cooked and answered. "Nah. I'm still content with being a Chief." I giggled at how closely spelled they were.

Daddy said I was the best speller he'd ever known and that I probably developed it from him. I got most of my traits from my Daddy.

My long dark locks, from him. My deep, chocolate brown eyes, from him. The one thing, that sometimes I hate, I didn't get from my Daddy was my height. Mommy is short, so I got her height.

Even at the age of 8 I knew I wasn't going to get taller than 5'5".

"So, what are your plans for your birthday, baby?" The sound of my father's voice broke through me. And then the mention of my aging came too.

I silently shook my head. I hated celebrating my birthday, each year since I knew what was going on. Each year, the parties got worse. Each year, Mommy and Daddy fought. It hurt me most that they fought on my birthdays; I never wanted friends to stay over because I was afraid they would hear them.

"Huh?" he asked after a moment of silence. "Whatcha thinking, Izz?"

I sighed and turned to look out the window, only mumbling against my hand. "I don't want a party. And no gifts either."

I heard the scrapping of his heel turning on the linoleum. "No gifts?" I turned to face him. His face in horror at my words. I shook my head promptly.

"Izz, you're turning 9, you're still a child. You're still my baby, my little girl. I'm getting you a bazillion gifts." He made his hands wide to show me the amount.

"No, Daddy. I don't want anything. I have everything I already want. Here, with you." I smiled and he took my point. But I swear I heard him mumble, "I'm still getting you something." I sighed and shook it off.

He finished breakfast and we devoured it entirely. "Daddy, that was delicious!" I stood and took my plate to the sink, rinsing it off before placing it in the dishwasher.

"Thanks, hon. I packed your lunch for you, too. It's on the counter." He mimicked my actions of cleaning and walked around to find my backpack and lunch sack.

He came back to my side and kneeled down in front of me. He held out my book bag for me, I slipped my arms through the straps vigorously and held them on my shoulders. Daddy made me turn around so he could place my lunch in the bag.

"I didn't know what to make you, so I just made a PB&J and put in a banana with milk too." He spoke while I turned and he zipped my bag back closed.

I heard the faint bus honk outside and my stomach turned nervously. My heart began to race also, a normal first day thing. But in the back of my head, I knew it was because in the short 15 minute bus ride, I would be facing Edward Cullen.

Daddy turned me back around to face him. His face held pride and hope, deeply in his eyes too. "I love you, Izzy." He smiled but continued. "I've missed you and I'm glad I got to see you off to school again. Have a great first day." He held my arms at my sides and then gently tugged me into a hug.

"I love you too, Daddy. I've got to go. See you later!" I shouted as I rushed out the door before I missed the bus. Oh, boy was that a terrible day last year. I shook my head at the memory and stepped onto the bus.

As I found my seat, I waved to Daddy, who came outside, out the window and smiled. After he mouthed, "I love you." I smiled and mouthed, "Bye."

After the bus pulled away, I sank into my seat, fearful of the eyes around me. I took off my pack and held it in my arms, possessively.

Watching out the extremely dirty bus windows, I finally realized the bus had halted to a stop in front of the school. I watched out the window while the other kids on my bus evacuated. The other buses released more and more kids, bigger ones, smaller ones. But I didn't completely notice, once I spotted him, my eyes were glued.

My heart sank and my stomach jolted. _Edward Cullen._ Stood on the side of the school with his friends, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Hale and his tiny sister Alice, Edward smiled at all the other kids.

I knew I couldn't hide on this bus forever, but I knew I could hide from him during school. _Sly smile._

"Miss?" I heard the bus driver call. I caught eyes with him and realized I was the last one on the bus. _Oops._

I exited fast with a mere "bye" to the driver. I looked left and right, Edward and his clan were gone, thankfully. I rushed inside.

The day passed by almost too quickly, I knew I wasn't lucky enough to get by without seeing Edward at least once today and this morning didn't count.

I carried my diary with me today to school, jotting down some of the things throughout the day. I knew today would be important.

_Of course, it was completely reasonable, only during recess does Edward speak to me. Oh, did I say speak? I meant make a complete fool of me._

_Edward's a jerk._

I scratched in my diary as I sat on a bench during recess outside. I didn't stop until I heard recognizable footsteps in my directions.

I looked up slowly and by God, there he was. _Edward fricking Cullen. _It's like he knew that I was thinking and writing about his callous remarks toward people whom were different, a.k.a myself.

"Well, look who it is. ENORMOUS Izzy!" he blew out his cheeks and wobbled around like he was a sumo wrestler. I pretended to not notice and began writing more.

Before I could even write a single syllable he jerked it away from my lap.

"Hey! Give that back!" I shouted at him, finally removing myself from the bench. "That's mine!" My fists were balled up again at my sides. I'd never hit a boy or anyone before, but I wasn't afraid too either.

"Whatcha gonna do about it anyways, tubby?" he dangled my diary in the air. _Curse his tallness, thanks Mom._

Tears were fighting their way behind my eyelids; if I closed them I would be defeated once again in front of Edward Cullen. My lip was pouting out but I forcefully bit back on it.

He chuckled at my expression. "Well let's just have a look, shall we?" he began to shuffle through my diary, my heart sank again.

"No!" I yelled, trying to stop him, his unused arm backed me away swiftly. His bare arm brushed mine gently and electricity flew me. I gasped but remained in focus to retrieve my most precious thoughts from this evil boy.

I watched as his eyes read the page I'd just written on. I saw his lips mouth "Edward's a jerk." And then his eyes shot to me and then back to the page as if they would disappear.

I froze in motion. Edward stared at me for a moment and then dashed away with my diary. I didn't know what was happening at first until I realized I was running after him.

"Edward! Give that back!" I yelled after him as I ran. My breathing became rough and scratchy as my legs became tired and weak.

I stopped and rested my hands on my knees to catch my breath. Denial was hitting me and hard. I wish there was a way for me to look like the other girls at school, but I just don't know how. Before I could think any more on it, I heard Edward's voice calling a teacher on the pavement.

I rushed over to them.

"Mrs. Cope! Mrs. Cope!" he shouted, waving my diary in his hand. He huffed a deep breath and handed her my diary. Before, my stomach was in my throat, now it was not longer inside of me. Edward's actions had gotten me into trouble, deep.

As I arrive at Edward's side, he stepped back from me as if I were revolting. I watched as Mrs. Cope read over the page.

I sat in the Principal's office next to Edward, silently. My fingers fumbled and my stomach did tosses and turns.

"Well, Ms. Swan, what you've written about Mr. Cullen is very inappropriate." Principal Varner spoke. A silent tear made its way down my left cheek, opposite of Edward's view.

"But-but-but…" I tried to say. Mr. Varner wouldn't have it, his hand raised to cut me off. "But that's my diary! It's private! Edward stole it from me!" I came back with a vengeance.

Mr. Varner was taken back. "Edward, is this true?" I briefly looked in Edward's direction, his face was blushed a crimson red and his eyes didn't hold Mr. Varner's. I also noted that his hands were fidgeting as mine were too.

I was never a trouble-maker, never. I knew that if I came home with bad grades, I would be punished. Just for a brief second my mind shot to wonder if that still stood with only the presence of Charlie.

My hearing range rang out as I heard Edward's confession mumbling on his lips. "Y-yes." I turned to completely stare at the malicious boy that he was. His eyes still stayed hidden from the Principal who huffed a sigh behind the desk.

"Well," he paused. "Both of your parent's have been called already," he paused again and an image of Charlie coming here because of me getting in trouble hurt me. "So, we'll wait until they arrive."

No sooner a knock at the door sounded. "Come in, please." Varner spoke. The door opened slightly and the first face I saw was Charlie's, and he looked irate.

The next face, I was unsure about. But he looked like Edward, or maybe I should say Edward looks like him. I assumed he was Edward's father. But I was taken aback by his lush blonde hair and kind blue eyes.

"Dr. Cullen and Chief Swan, please sit." Principal Varner waved to the couch behind us. They sat immediately and I could feel the glare from Charlie on my head, I began to slouch and sink into the leather brownness of the seat.

"We've worked out the kinks. I'm sorry to have called you both from work, my apologizes, Dr. Cullen and Chief. Oh, Dr. Cullen, I called home to Esme, but no one answered. And Chief, I apologize for calling the station." As Principal Varner made his amends, I sank deeper into the chair. I stole a peek at Edward; he seemed to be doing the exact same.

After a moment of awkward, really awkward, silence from the silent father's behind us, Mr. Varner continued.

"Well, just before you arrived, Isabella claimed that Edward had stolen her…diary and Edward confessed that it was in fact true he did."

Behind me I heard a low hiss. "Edward! How could you?" Dr. Cullen's voice came closer behind me and Edward. I looked over at Edward again and noticed Dr. Cullen was kneeling next to the chair. "Edward, diaries are a form of privacy. I believe you own Isabella an apology. Now."

I turned away before Dr. Cullen caught me looking. I stared and fidgeted with my fingers in my lap, silently. I bit my bottom lip nervously and then slowly turned my head to look at Edward's saddened face.

He sighed as we caught eyes. "I'm. Sorry." His tone wasn't right, and I wasn't the only one who caught that.

His father's voice was serious and irritated. "Edward, say it like you mean it." Edward's eyes were still locked on mine, but they rolled at the sound of his father's voice. He briefly looked down to recuperate himself and then was staring at me again.

There was something different in his eyes; I think I finally noticed they were a certain shade of jade. For once, looking at Edward Cullen, I didn't feel violently ill, I felt…tingles.

"I'm sorry, Isabella." It was the first time I'd actually ever heard Edward speak my actual name without tagging on an insult. Not only did his glare give me weird tingles in my stomach, his voicing of my name made the tiny, invisible hairs on my neck stand.

I bit my lip at the feelings that were slowly developing in me. "It's okay." I said under my breath. We were still locked in a gaze until Charlie cleared his throat loudly.

My eyes shot to his at once for the second time since he arrived. Charlie began speaking before anyone was blinking.

"Well, I don't think an apology is enough." Charlie spoke, his voice coming behind me, closer. "Do you, Carlisle?" I saw him rise by Edward's side, he smirked at Charlie.

"No, Chief, I don't." Another smirk shot toward Edward, Charlie and then me. Fear shot straight through me, and I think it hit Edward too.

I looked up at Charlie to see him locked eyes with Carlisle and a twinkle of humor in his eye. "I think Edward should come with Izzy and I on a camping and fishing trip this weekend. You can come too, Doc."

_How could Daddy betray me like this? Camping and fishing was _our _thing?_

"Well, we've love to, now wouldn't we, son?" Carlisle nudged Edward, whom shot me an evil glare. _Good feeling gone._

Principal Varner stayed silent through the entire exchange. Soon after Carlisle's last word and Edward's death stare, we were escorted out of the office. A breath of relief, from trouble, came out of not only mine but Edward's throat as we took the 5 steps from the office.

"So," Charlie began. "We'll see you bright and early Saturday morning?" he chuckled and tucked me at his side.

Carlisle laughed softly and mirrored Charlie and I. "Of course we will, Chief." He nudge Edward once more.

Edward finally spoke. "Yes, sir." _Good feel back._ _What the heck is wrong with me? I hate this boy!_

Carlisle and Edward left soon after we exited the Principal's office.

Daddy escorted me to the cruiser, I hated riding it that thing. As soon as we got into the car, Daddy's questions peaked.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened today?" he started the cruiser routinely.

I buckled my seatbelt and sat in silence, unsure how to completely answer him. He prompted me with a "So…"

"Edward's a jerk, Daddy. And I don't want him coming with us this weekend." I folded my arms across my chest briskly.

"Oh, Izzy. Don't be like that. Edward apologized-"

"So? I still do not care for him or his presence." I said matter of fact.

"Care for his presence?" he asked as we pulled into the driveway. I began to unbuckle my belt and head inside, but his hands caught mine.

"Isabella, he's coming with us whether you like it or not." He let go of me as he finished speaking.

My brow furrowed deeply as I pouted. I hastily unbuckled myself and stomped my way through the mud to the front door. Arms still crossed, I waited for Charlie to unlock the door, tapping my foot like an impatient child.

A tantrum was about to come out of me, but I did my best to hold it in.

As soon as he unlocked the door, I barged through it, stepping out of my shoes and running up the stairs to my room. The tearing were about to break through just as I opened my door.

I slammed it closed and tossed my bag on the floor beside my bed. Throwing myself on my bed, I grabbed the covers and hid myself to cry.

A minute, an hour, a day, I wasn't sure, later a knock sounded at my door. "Izzy, let's talk." I removed the covers slightly.

Charlie made his way through my room silently, placing himself at the foot of my bed. "Come on, talk to me honey." He prompted me once more. So I sat up and told him. Edward was a complete jerk to me the day I was born, okay, not _that _early but as soon as we spotted each other across the playground at recess 1st grade.

And the badgering hasn't stopped since.

Daddy listened silently as I bared all. He nodded and then as I finished, he sighed. "Well, Izz, he's still coming with us. You need to give him a chance, be friends with him," I started to interrupted but he stopped me. "Be nice."

After Daddy left, I sat and pondered while he made dinner. _"Be nice."_ Why should I be nice to him if he hasn't been nice to me at all? Daddy didn't understand how the world works, boys hate girls. And I don't particularly like Cullen either.

I thanked God that Principal Varner had given me my diary back. I rummaged through my pack and pulled it out.

I turned to where I had stopped writing earlier today. _Edward is a jerk._ The words popped out at me. I sighed and erased them only to rewrite them in pen.

_August 29__th_

_Dear Diary_

_Of course, it was completely reasonable, only during recess does Edward speak to me. Oh, did I say speak? I meant make a complete fool of me._

_Edward's a jerk._

_I can't believe he stole you from me. But he apologized, and I think he meant it. Boys are so unreadable. Ugh._

_I think I'm going to go to fat camp this summer, maybe I shouldn't call it fat camp, but that's what I am, aren't I? Fat. Chasing him during recess had proved that, not like I could run anyways._

_I can't believe Daddy invited Cullen to come camping with us this weekend, I hate Daddy._ I took the pen a drew a line over that._ No, actually, I love him. I hate Mommy. I'm not going to call her Mommy anymore, she is Renee to me._

_I'm mad that I have to deal with Edward IN school, but OUT of it? No way. Crazy talk, that is my Father. But he says that I have to be nice to Edward, I wonder if that involves inviting him to my birthday? Yeah, I think I'm going to have a "party" for Daddy's sake. I honestly don't know who I would invite._

_Today was rough. I'm glad that tomorrow is the last day for the week in school and then it's Labor Day. Yay!_

_Oops, Daddy says dinner's ready._

_Isabella._

I closed my diary and went downstairs. My only thoughts were this weekend with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: *cough* Well, we've got a camping trip and a birthday coming up. In one chapter? Maybe. ;)**

**You love it, you hate it? TELL ME IN THAT BUTTON BELOW! :)**


	3. Age 8: Part 3 Camping is Fun

**A/N: This chapter turned out longer than I had anticipated, but since you all are enjoying it, oh well. Here's the camping trip you've been thinking about. :) Oh, yeah, I know, this is numero 3 of Age 8, but it's just going that way. I promise, Age 9 is next! But after that, no idea.**

**DISCLAMIER: If I owned Twilight, it'd go something like this. ;)**

**Enjoy. Who should I dedicated this to? Oh, yeah. _SparklingWand_ cause she's amazing. :)**

**For you Darling.**

* * *

This couldn't get any worse, could it? Just as I was about to write in my diary, Daddy called me down. _Edward was here._ I loathed him. Oh, yeah. It got way worse.

"Izzy! Come on! Grab your things; we're leaving right after breakfast." I sighed, rolling my eyes and grabbed my blanket and my tote. I had packed extra-extra clothes for the weekend. A part of me knew that they might be a need later on.

As I walked down the stairs, bags in hand, I noticed a sleepy Edward stood at the door. My heart began to race. _Knock it off! _I thought.

Edward took his free hand and ruffled his already-disarranged bronze hair, making it uncontrollably messy. But it was his style and it made him cute. _No, no, no! _I screamed at myself. Before I knew it my face was in a pout.

I dropped my things on the ground in front of Edward and it made him jump in the air. I giggled and walked into the kitchen. I didn't dare look behind me as I made my way in. I already knew Edward's eyes were locked on me.

As I strode into the kitchen, Charlie came up to me while I gazed into the fridge looking for water. "Izz, remember," I looked up at the sound of his voice. "Be. Nice." And then he walked away. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a cold water bottle and chugged some.

I peaked over the corner out into the "foyer" and giggled. Edward was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. I walked over to stand in front of him.

"You know," I paused and then laughed loudly as I noticed he was dozing while standing there. "You _can _sit down, right?" I raised my brow at him. He looked at me confusingly. "Say, where's your Dad?"

This he could answer. "He, uh, had to work, I guess." I was happy this was as awkward as it was for me as for him. _Good, it should feel like hell for him, I know I'm dying._

Now, I know I seem like a natural, but I'm having too much fun making his day terrible. Edward deserves to be treated like this, I have been for 2 ½ years!

"So, are you going to sit down and eat? Or were you planning on sleeping in front of the door?" I asked sarcastically, walking back in the kitchen. I heard a bag drop and footsteps follow me.

"Hungry, Edward?" Charlie asked from the stance at the stove. I always thought parents were supposed to back up their children, not make friends with the enemies.

"Yes, sir." He replied. _Oh, boy. We've a brown noser._ As I sat in my seat, I watched as Edward walked swiftly but awkwardly to sit across from me. I narrowed my eyes but glared out the window as Charlie's words popped in my head. "_Be nice." I'm trying!_

I sighed, waiting for this weekend to be over. I just wanted Cullen out of my house and out of my hair, for good! I shook my head nonchalantly. But it wasn't until I heard Edward's soft, cool voice from across the table, too low for Charlie to hear.

"What's wrong?" Was he speaking to me? Surely, I've been mistaken. I casually looked toward him and in fact he _was _speaking to me. _But why? I have no idea._ I just looked at him. His 8 year old features were somewhat likeable. _No, Izz, he's a jerk._

After a moment, I realized that he was still waiting on an answer. "Nothing." I lied. But of course, my facial features gave me away. I was in a full frontal pout. It was everything, it was him. I didn't care for him any other time, why would I want the life sucking child inside my home?

Charlie turned the radio up louder as if to give us privacy to speak. _Ugh._ And then he continued to cook our eggs and sausages, plus biscuits.

"I'm sorry that I'm ruining your weekend." He spoke softly across the table, leaning over so I was able to hear him. Was he honestly apologizing to me, again? Surely, I was mistaken again. This had to be a dream.

"I'm sorry too," _What are you saying, Izzy!_ "I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your Dad, he looked really angry." I found myself leaning across the table also.

His face went into a distraught form and I instantly felt horrible. I lowered my eyes away from his and leaned back into the chair as Charlie announced breakfast was ready. He placed a plate in front of Edward and I, then pour us a glass of milk. Edward ever so politely refused but accepted orange juice.

Charlie sat in the living room to eat as of the table being taken by two 8 year olds and their hunger. I couldn't help but think of the "privacy" he was trying to give us. I knew he wanted me to be nice, a part of me could do it, but every time I did, all of the mean things Edward had done or said to me popped into my head.

"Dig in." Charlie proclaimed as he walked off into the living room with a plate of his own. Edward did just that, he must have been hungry. I felt completely self-conscious with Edward here, watching me eat. I felt sick to be honest, maybe I could fake my way out of the trip…

Reluctantly, I began eating, ever so slowly. As I watched Edward devour his food and drink his juice afterward, I couldn't help but wonder. Apparently, my mouth couldn't either.

"Why can't you drink milk?" I blurted out as he almost chugged his orange juice. He almost choked back on it as I asked.

"Uhm. I'm lactose intolerant." was all he said. _Whoa, did I just learn something new about Edward Cullen?_

I watched as Edward helped himself to seconds, what a strange boy he is.

Charlie told us to load up the car as he cleaned up breakfast; we did as we were told. I picked up my bags and waited for Edward to pick up his. I kicked the door out the way and walked to the truck that Charlie was saving for me when I got older.

I could just picture myself driving this truck. It was a rusty red color and had a bulbous cab, which I loved. The back of the truck was amazing, so much room. Charlie and I could fit a bunch of fishing things there plus a couple bikes. Charlie and I used to ride bikes through the dirt trails behind the house when I learned but Renee thought it was too dangerous.

I tossed my sleeping bag and tote in the bed and held it open for Edward's things. When I turned to stand, waiting annoyed, I realized he was right behind me. It shocked me completely. He tossed in his duffle bag of things into the bed.

We stood awkwardly for a moment. I decided to speak.

"I'm sorry our Dads are making you come. I know you don't want to be here." I shuffled my feet below, staring at them too.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have taken your diary." Before I could say I was sorry for I had written about him, he continued. "I'm also sorry that I've picked on you. You're very nice, Bella. If I can call you that…"

I was stunned speechless, so just nodded stupidly. He mirrored me in kicking dirt around his feet. I felt his eyes on me as I looked up from my feet.

It came out of nowhere. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "I like your smile." He said randomly, which made me blush and smile ever bigger. I was getting butterflies in my tummy and I liked it.

We stood smiling like idiots in the driveway for minutes until Charlie yelled for us to come get the other stuff. I laughed and walked into the house with Edward on my heels.

As I reached up on my tippy toes to get the tents from inside the garage, I felt Edward nudge me a little. "Here, I got this." And he grabbed it without any effort. _Tall people._ He laughed as I accidently spoke my mind, I blushed.

I started to grab the other things, but Edward insisted that he carry it. So I held open the bed of the trucks door for him and helped shuffle everything about to make it all fit perfectly. He laughed as I grunted trying to make everything perfect.

"Perfectionist, are we?" he asked in a chuckle. I felt a pout coming on but his laughter was music. And I couldn't ignore it, so I joined in.

We went back inside, laughing and Charlie gave me the weirdest look, I just shrugged at him. Charlie said we were leaving in 5 minutes so we needed to go to the bathroom before we left for an hour drive. I raced up the stairs and to the bathroom.

As I washed my hands, I looked at myself in the mirror. I actually wasn't that big, I noted. I'd heard models calling what I had around my stomach to be a "pooch". My hips were kind of bigger, but I honestly didn't look that bad. Maybe "fat" camp wasn't needed, I could just jog around. I smiled and dried my hands.

I opened the door to see Edward standing awkwardly to the right, in front of my room. My door was open, he was peering in. His head snapped toward me at the sound of the old, creaky bathroom door.

"Did you want to see my room?" _First your house, going on a camping trip and now you're showing him your room? Isabella Swan!_ My inner voice scolded me, but I ignored it as walked into my room.

"It's not much, promise." I stood opposite side of the door in my room as I watched Edward glance around, taking in my adult-looking room. I had a desk in the right corner with a mini TV and a laptop on it, next to my bay window, looking over the yard. My bed was right next to the door and my closet was left of it. My room wasn't too big or too small, I felt like Goldilocks as I thought _it's just right._

"It's nice," he said while still looking around. "Whoa, cool." He spotted my signed Trading Yesterday poster on my closet door and walked over to it. "Awesome, it's signed."

I laughed. "Yeah, Charlie took me to their concert in Seattle last year. They were amazing." I walked over to stand next to him as he gazed at it in awe. Before we could say anything, Charlie called up to us to hurry. Edward dashed for the bathroom and I closed my door behind me as I walked down the stairs.

A couple minutes later Edward joined us in the doorway. "Are we ready?" Charlie asked, we nodded together. "Do we have everything?" Another nod. "Alright. Let's go!" he opened the door for us and we walked to the truck.

Charlie hooked up the boat while we got in. Edward held the door open for me as I slid into the middle. _Oh, great. You better not crush him or he'll take back every nice thing he's said._

We sat in an awkward silence, awaiting Charlie. I giggled as he tried to keep his cursing to a minimum, but the boat wasn't cooperating with him. "You want help, Dad?" I called from the cab.

He grunted again. "Yeah, Edward come here." I felt a tad hurt when he picked Edward instead of me. I looked at Edward; he shrugged and got out of the cab. I turned to look out the back window to watch them work. In seconds of Edward's help, the boat connected to the truck, I slid back down to my seat before they knew I was watching.

Edward and Charlie slid into the cab as the same moment and I was instantly squished. My shoulders hunched up as I tried to make room for both of them. My noting in the bathroom mirror faded, I'd never felt bigger than right now in the cab.

Charlie turned the radio on as we began to drive, besides the music it was a quiet ride to the camp site. I thought about the boy beside me. I couldn't see him without having to move my head; my long hair was in the way.

Finally we arrived to the camp site and I was happy to be back. I hadn't been there for a few years and I missed it. The smell of the trees everything, the smell of nature excited me.

Edward and Charlie unloaded the camping stuff while I roamed around for a moment, taking everything in. I inhaled really big. I smelt lilacs and opened my eyes; they were right below my feet. I knelt to smell them more. _Ahh, nature._

I walked back to the guys as they had just finished removing everything. I noted a thin sheet of sweat on Edward's brow as he began to help Charlie release the boat into the water. I grabbed the tent and began to set it up right away. I was half way started-I was never good at putting up the tent, that was always Charlie's job-Edward knelt beside me, helping.

I gave up and tossed the wire down. "Stupid tent." I folded my arms and sat on the ground. I turned to glare at Edward as he laughed at my actions. He continued laughing as he didn't notice my staring.

I waited for Charlie to come over and help with the tent, but Edward was getting up fast. "How'd you know how to do that?" I asked, standing up and dusting off my jeans.

He smiled and held up a paper. "Directions." I glared again and he laughed.

I went over to where Charlie was pushing the boat into the river. He grunted as it slid into the water, making waves. I laughed as Charlie wiped sweat from his brow and walked over to me. "Tough work, eh kid?" I just smiled.

We walked back to Edward and I gawked. "Wow, Edward," Charlie spoke. "For a kid whose never been camping, your sure know what you're doing." He left my side and went to pat Edward on the back.

It was a two roomed tent. I always had the other room when it was just Charlie and I, but now it was three of us and I had to share a room with Edward. I wasn't thrilled of the idea at first, but I'm okay with it now.

Charlie placed the air mattresses in the room and blew his us first. He said we could go wander while he finished getting everything set up.

We walked down a path in silence. "Thanks for inviting me," Edward spoke. I turned to smile at him. "You're welcome?" it sounded like more of a question. He laughed and picked up a rock, tossing it in the air and catching it.

"No, seriously," he said, watching the rock. "I know I didn't want to come at first, but I'm kind of enjoying it now." Once again, I was staring in awe. I briefly asked why. "Because, I've never really be out here before," he pointed out the trees with his eyes. "And I like it. It smells nice." I laughed and kicked a rock as we walked.

It was a couple minutes later before he spoke again; I was confused of what he was speaking about until I remembered what we had just said. "It smells like freesia." He sniffed the air, smiling.

I wondered silently if I should tell him that there were no freesias out here and it was my perfume. I decided it was better that I keep silent.

We stopped at the edge of the water and Edward finally tossed his rock in, making it skip across the top of the river. I picked up a rock and attempted to do the same, but I failed and Edward laughed at me. I playfully punched him in the arm. When our skin connected the electricity was back like the other day. I pulled back instantly.

We decided to go back and find Charlie. When we got back to the tent, everything was set up. I walked into the tent to find Charlie frustrated at blowing up Edward and I's mattress. I had forgotten until just now that we had to share a mattress. My heart raced uncontrollably. I darted out of the tent and to the deck.

I sat down at the edge of the deck and tangled my now bare feet into the water, I barely touched it, just the tips of my toes were covered with water. I heard footsteps behind me. Edward sank down at my side and put his feet in the water too.

I kicked my feet in the water, enjoying the silence and laying back on my elbows. Suddenly my legs were splashed with water. "Hey!" I jumped. Edward laughed and splashed my legs again. I kicked the water towards him, getting the tips of his jeans wet.

We laughed as we splashed each other more. "Stop it! Stop it!" I said as he kept splashing. And then a thought popped into my head. _Whoa. Is he flirting with…_me? I finally threw my hands into the water and began thrusting it up at Edward. He held up his hands in defeat. I laughed, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

We sat in silence again, it was almost noon and our stomachs began to rumble. Edward stood up and I began to follow after until he held out his hand for me. I gulp, smiled and grabbed his hand.

Warm and inviting, also electrifying, his hands were so soft. I let go as soon as I was standing, otherwise it was awkward. We went and found Charlie again. He walked out of the tent and spotted us.

"All done. Ready to go fishing?" he asked as he walked toward us. I nodded and went in the tent to put on my tennis shoes. As I walked out, Charlie stopped me in my tracks to the boat. Edward was standing there, looking at the boat as if deciding how it was going to work.

"So, you and Edward seem to be getting along…" he looked at me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's good, Izz, I'm proud of you." He smiled and patted me, nudging me to go toward the boat. I carried my fishing rod and a spare for Edward.

I walked up to him. "Here you go." I handed out the rod, he stared at, confused. "It's for you to fish with."

"Oh." He smiled and took it. I showed him how to load it was so it was already ready when we got out there.

Charlie loaded up the boat and Edward and I climbed in. Charlie unhooked the boat from the deck and hopped in. He went to the front and started the boat. "Hold on."

We drove out, down the river and around until we found a good spot. Immediately after Charlie shut off the engine, I lured out. Edward sat there, still confused.

"Here, like this." I grabbed his rod and threw it out in the water and handed it back to him. He held onto it tightly.

"Dad, I'm hungry." Charlie handed me the cooler with drinks and sandwiches. I picked out one each for Edward and I, Charlie said he wanted the fish later. I handed a sandwich and a root beer to Edward and popped open mine.

We caught about 10 fish altogether. Charlie caught most of them, I caught 3 and I was surprised that Edward had caught 2 of them. They were kind of small, but I was actually impressed. We headed back to the tent when we were finished.

It was around 4 p.m when we got back to the camp site, I wanted to crawl into bed already that I was so tired. We unloaded the boat and carried everything to the truck and tents.

Charlie built a fire an hour later and he cooked some fish for dinner. Edward and I took another walk while he cooked. "So, where's your Mom?" he asked as we made our way down the path we'd taken earlier.

I was taken aback by the question; I wish he hadn't asked about my Mom. "She's…in Phoenix." I kicked dirt around me and picked up a stick.

"Oh. But why aren't your parents together?" he was honestly confused.

"They're divorced…" he looked at me like I'd just spoken in a different language. "What's that? Divorce?" I laughed and stabbed the ground with the stick and swinging it in the air.

"I don't know honestly, but they just told me they didn't love each other anymore. Now she's with this stupid boy named Phil." I shuddered at the memory of them in Renee's kitchen.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him and he had the saddest face I'd ever seen. I shrugged. I heard Charlie's whistle and we sprinted back. We hadn't made it too far away, we were walking extremely slow.

We ate dinner and Charlie told us a story of enemies whom became friends later on, I think I knew what he was getting at. Afterward he broke out the S'mores, I was grateful; a camping trip was not complete without them.

It was nearly 9 p.m when Charlie suggested we turn in. I went into the tent before Edward did to change into my old sweats and a tee. Just as I was leaving, Edward walked in. "Sorry." He mumbled. I walked over to Charlie's tent and tapped on the side and then let myself in.

"Just wanted to say goodnight, Dad." I walked closer and hugged him. He hugged me back. " I was going to come over there and tuck you in-" before he could finish I was shaking my head, he understood that those actions would embarrass me. "Well, goodnight Isabella." He kissed my forehead and I left.

When I unzipped the door to mine and Edward's tent, I heard Charlie's voice. "Night, Edward!" I walked into the tent and saw Edward comfortably on the air mattress. I gulped. "Night, Chief Swan." Edward called back.

I slowly sank onto the air mattress and noticed Edward turned over and flipped over the lamp. I sighed and grabbed my blanket, curling up on the edge of the mattress.

"You don't have to sleep on the edge, Bella." I heard Edward's whisper across the tent. I slowly scooted onto the mattress more. I kind of liked him calling me Bella, his own nickname for me. I smiled in the dark.

I felt him turn over and I slowly scooted away. "It's okay, I won't bite." I was tensed up as I scooted back into place. I bit my lip, hard and decided to roll over; my side was becoming numb.

Edward and I now faced each other. We were still kind of far away from each other, it was a big mattress, but I could make out his features. His eyes were locked on mine.

"I like you, Bella." He whispered again, smiling. "I misjudged you, I'm sorry." Now I smiled.

"I like you, too, Edward." He smiled again as I said his name. His voice and mine sounded sleepy, his breathing made me unconscious.

Before I knew it, Charlie was shaking our room and calling out to us. "Rise and shine, kids! Time to wake up and smell the…trees!" My eyes fluttered for a moment. When I opened my eyes fully, I noticed my face was inches away from Edward's. _Whoa, did that really happen last night? Did Edward really say he liked me?_

I shook my head I slowly scooted away and sat up on the mattress. I felt Edward shuffle behind my back. He groaned as he sat up, I turned to look at him. His hair was major disarray from behind; I could only imagine the front. I stifled a giggled and stood.

I grabbed my clothes and began making my way out of the room, but Edward beat me first. "Allow me." He said as he left, zipping the door back closed. I sighed, smiled and began changing into a different pair of jeans and my favorite green sweater.

I slipped on my shoes and began to try and de-tangle my hair with my brush. As I walked out of the tent, Edward stepped from Charlie's room in new attire. I smiled at him, he returned it.

Edward stepped into our room for a moment and was at my side by the water in moments. I was staring at the shining water when I noticed the fish swimming in it.

Edward pointed a bright orange goldfish out to me. "Bella, look!" he shouted as he pointed to one that jumped out of the water and dove back in. I smiled and laughed.

"Edward, can you go pack up yours and Izzy's room for me, please?" Charlie asked after he finished hooking the boat up to the truck again.

"Yes, sir." He walked straight into the tent. When he returned with our stuff, I went to his side to help carry some. I grabbed my things and tossed them in the bed as I did yesterday, he did with his things too.

Charlie had gone into his our room and packed up his things, and then throwing them in the bed. We deflated the mattresses and rolled them up, tying them and tossing them. I stood back and watched at Charlie and Edward tore down the tent.

"Izz, come here and put these things away." Charlie called me over, I stood for help, taking whatever they needed me to and putting in the bag.

"Edward?" Charlie asked as they worked.

"Yes, sir?" he responded immediately, looking at him and them going back to his work.

"I heard what you said Izzy earlier." Suddenly the expression on Edward's face was complete shock and horror. "Why'd you call her 'Bella'?"

Edward sighed with relief and then chuckled, handing the silent me a wire. "It means…" he paused looking at me and smiling. I was completely confused, my heart fluttered and so did my stomach. "It means 'beautiful' in Italian." He said, blushing. "But it also fits her full name Isabella."

My mouth dropped to the ground. Honestly speechless and stunned, oh also in awe. _Did he just? He just called me…beautiful._

"Wow, Edward," Charlie turned to wink at me but I was just staring at Edward's ruffled hair. "That's really sweet. Right, Izz? Or should I say Bella?" I just nodded, too in awe to say anything.

I just stood there, frozen, but yet still moving when Charlie or Edward handed me something. I was taken out of my frozen state when Charlie waved his hand in front of my face. "Bells?" I snapped my head up at him, "Huh?"

He laughed and smiled. "We're ready to put the entire tent away now." And they did, I helped but I wasn't sure I actually did anything. _This is SO going in my diary later!_

I was beginning to think that this entire trip was just a dream. First, Edward apologizes, then he's flirting and then he says he likes me and _then_ he says I'm beautiful. I was about to begin cursing and soon. This was all too crazy. Just the other day I hated Edward Cullen, but now I…what? Liked him too? Oh, wait, I do. I said that to him last night too. _Oh, my God, Bella you're nuts! Well of course I'm nuts, I'm talking to myself and I just called myself Bella!_

Something was seriously wrong with me.

"Do you kids want to go swimming before we leave? It's going to be hot today." Charlie's voice snapped me straight back to reality. I could feel my hair sticking my neck, I nodded.

"But we don't have our suits, Dad."

He nodded. "Yes, I know. You guys can just swim in your regular clothes. Bells, didn't you bring shorts? And you Edward?" I nodded and went to my bag to dig them out. Edward walked next to me and began to do the same.

"Uhm, Dad? Where are we supposed to change? You took down the tent?" I laughed kind of, holding my shorts in one hand.

"Izzy, you go there," he pointed to the path Edward and I took yesterday. "And Edward, you go behind the truck. Problem solved." No one moved. "Go." And then he laughed.

I went far down the path and pulled on my shorts and changed my shirt. I walked back to the truck and threw my clothes in. I was making my way down the deck as I noticed Edward coming from behind the truck.

He was wearing only sport shorts, he had a bare chest, and this was weird. "Race ya!" I yelled and ran down the dock. Edward immediately matched me and I pushed him off as I jumped in.

The cool water felt amazing on my hot skin. I was so happy Charlie had suggested we swim. I turned and turned around in the water, but I didn't see Edward. _Oh, no._ My mind went to all of the bad thoughts. I'd pushed him in, what if he couldn't swim well? What if he hit his head? What if…

Just then I felt something pull on my leg. "Ahhh!" I screamed and kicked around. I swam away from the dock. As I was wading in the water, still no sign of Edward, but another tug on my leg. I screamed again and kicked.

Just as I was about to swim away, Edward popped up front the water, breathing heavy and choking on laughter with some water. He flipped his hair and ran his hand through it, still laughing. "Geez, Bella, why'd you have to kick me in the stomach?"

He continued to laugh. "Edward! You're such a jerk." I started to swim away from him, toward the dock.

He tugged on my arm. "Wait, Bella, I'm sorry." I twisted in his arm under the water.

"Gotcha!" I laughed in the water and splashed him. He splashed me back. We did this for moments and then swam around until Charlie said it was time to go. We both groaned and got out.

Edward and I went separate ways to change. I let my hair down around my shoulders dry but dried it off with a towel Charlie had thought to bring.

I tossed everything back in the bed of the truck and grabbed the cooler for something to eat. "Hey, can I get one of those?" Edward called from the other side of the truck. I tossed a pop and a ham sandwich across to him.

We ate for a couple minutes and then Charlie decided we better get back.

I sat in the middle on the way back again. This time I didn't actually mind it. I smiled a little here and there when we'd go around curbs and turns, I'd slid into Edward but try to keep my weight off of him.

I was thankful when we arrived home. Charlie began unloading everything. "Edward, why don't go in and call your parents, or I could take you home if you'd like?"

"Thank you, I'll go call them though." I guided Edward into the house and in the living room towards the phone. He dialed his home and I wondered in the kitchen to give him privacy. I rummaged through the fridge, looking for a drink.

I heard faint footsteps behind me. "They're on their way." Edward announced. I turned and handed him a water bottle.

"Thanks for inviting me, really. I had a lot of fun." He took a swig of his water. I mimicked him. "You're welcome. Maybe you can come again sometime." He nodded and we stood in silence.

_Better ask now or forever hold your peace, Izzy._

I took a deep breath. "Edward?" he looked at me in question. "Do you…want to…come to my birthday party in a couple weeks?" I exhaled.

He looked surprised but nodded fast. "Yeah, I'd love to." Just then honking sounded outside. I glanced through the curtains in the kitchen. "Your parents are here," I said.

We walked outside next to each other. I picked up his things and handed them to him. "Thanks for coming, Edward." I said.

Charlie said the same as he spoke to Carlisle about only God knows what, but I was sure it was about Edward and me.

"No, thanks for having me, Bella." I smiled. "I'll see you on Monday." He smiled and he looked like he wanted to hug me, but he stepped away and walked to his parents car.

Charlie stepped away from the driver's side laughing and walked over to me. "See ya!" he called to them. Edward waved and I think it was to me, but I waved back and then they drove off.

"See, Bells. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Charlie asked as they disappeared around the corner. I smiled and shook my head, walking into the house. I ran straight up to my room, grabbing my diary and pen.

_September 1__st_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've had a weekend. Whoa. Well at first I was completely outraged at having Edward come with Daddy and I camping, but it actually turned out to be fun with him there._

_Oh, and he gave me a nickname "Bella". Daddy asked him what is meant and Edward said that it meant "beautiful" in Italian. Oh, my God, right? I freaked out, but didn't show it._

_What does this mean? I have no clue._

_Oh and before that, when we were about the sleep he told me that he likes me and that he misjudged me._

_Diary, I'm in a life conundrum, help me. I think I like him. Oh and he was flirting with me! I'm still not sure about that one. Once again, boys are unreadable. But I had the best time._

_I invited him to my party, he wanted to come! This is all really weird, but I'm liking every second of it. He told me he'd see me on Monday, does that me he's going to be my friend?_

_No idea, but I'm just so happy right now. Oh, boy._

_Isabella/ Bella._

**

* * *

A/N: I tried really hard to fit the birthday in to this, but it was already long. So party is up next. ;;;;;)**

**Tell me you love this! Or if you don't, I still wanna know! (:**

**Oh, yeah. Another thing, I know that when I re-read some of my stories somethings seem to take you back the beginning, I swear that I don't do that, although it's kind of cool. I honestly just write whatever pops into my head and sounds good. Haha.**

**Well, I'd really enjoy some reviews PLEASE! :)**


	4. Age 9: Smile, It's Your Birthday

**A/N: This is just to amazing. Thank you to every single one who has made this an "Alert" and a "Favorite", I am so thankful and grateful for your love. :) I hope, if you're not already engulfed with this story, that this chapter will reel you in. Bella is turning 9 and gracing with age. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, I own "You're Beautiful", "Covet", "Completely Insane" and "Summer Nights" :)**

**Other than that, please enjoy Bella's birthday along with her...**

* * *

**Chapter Song: **_Smile-Uncle Kracker_

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile_

* * *

_September 12th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow's my birthday, I'm kind of excited__**.**__ That's a first. But I kept telling Daddy not to get me anything, I'm hoping he doesn't. Renee hasn't sent me anything…yet. I don't think she will._

_I think the best part of it being my birthday tomorrow is that it's Friday, so it's going to be the weekend. _**That **_I'm excited about. Daddy might take me fishing, I'm not sure._

_We're having the party tomorrow night too. Edward said he's coming, I think he will. I invited his friend's Emmett and Jasper, the eldest of us, in 5__th__ grade and his little sister, Alice. She's in 2__nd__ grade, so she's the youngest. _

_Alice's friend Rosalie wanted to come so I invited her too, I don't know her but whatever, she's kind of nice. And there are some girls, Angela and Jessica in my home room that I invited. Mike Newton begged me to let him come, it was awkward but I agreed. Angela's really sweet and shy; Jessica is kind of…prissy I guess._

_Daddy asked me what kind of theme I wanted my party to be and I told him a birthday theme, and he just laughed. Did I miss something?_

_Daddy says it's getting late, I'll write to you after the party to tell you about. Hope I survive._

_Isabella._

As I closed my eyes that night, I prayed that tomorrow would be great.

When I woke on my birthday, I could feel myself aging. I think that's a bad sign for today.

"Knock, knock" Charlie's voice sounded as he mimicked the action and opened my door.

I smiled as he walked in, but a frown took over as I noticed he was carrying a small box in his right hand. "Daddy, I said I didn't want anything." I whined.

He shook his head as he sat in his normal spot on my bed. "Yes, yes you did, but I didn't listen. You're my little girl and I wanted you to have something. It's your birthday and I want you to be happy." He smiled and held out the small box wrapped in a purple ribbon. "Open it."

I sighed and took the box from his hand. I pulled the ribbon and smiled because he kept staring at me. I shook my head and pinched the box between two fingers and lifted it opened.

I gasped as I saw what was inside. Placed on the satin cushion was a small heart locket that shined so bright I was almost blind. My eyes grew wide and tears filled them as I read the writing on the front of the locket.

_You'll always be my little girl._

"Oh, Daddy!" I hugged him tight, grasping the necklace.

He chuckled and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Turn it over, honey." I did as he said and my heart swelled again.

_I love you, Bella._

_-Daddy_

Tears came from my eyes and I tried to wipe them away quickly. "Thank you, Daddy." I said thickly with tears. I hugged him again tightly and then let him go. "Help me, please?" I turned around on my bed and lifted my hair. I handed him my necklace and he clasped it around my neck.

"You're welcome, honey. I'm glad you like it-"

I cut him off to correct him. "No, I love it." And I smiled, holding it in my hands at my neck. He laughed and nodded. "Glad you love it then. You better get ready; you've got a big day ahead."

I nodded and he walked out the door. I rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom to shower. As I wiped away the fog from the mirror, I looked at myself. I still looked like an 8 year old but I felt older, somewhat more mature. I was always more mature than all of the other kids my age.

I had picked out a birthday outfit last night, blue jean skirt and a deep blue halter top. Blue is my favorite color, it's so beautiful. _I hope Edward likes it._

Charlie whistled while he worked, making me a birthday breakfast, almost as big as the first day of school. I stepped into the kitchen after slipping on my sandals. Charlie turned to face me and his face lit up.

"You look beautiful, Bells. Stunning actually." I felt my cheeks turn hot as I smiled and walked to the table. I sat down and kicked my feet above the chair. I was still hoping to grow a little bit before my birthday.

"Here ya go, hon. Your favorite." Charlie placed a veggie omelet in front of me and a glass of milk. I took a sip and started eating. "Mmm, so good, Dad. Thank you." After breakfast, I grabbed my backpack, hugged Charlie and went out the door. Charlie called after me, as I wish he hadn't. "Happy Birthday, Bella!" I hid my face behind the bus seats and blushed crimson red.

When the bus dropped us off at school, I looked around for Edward but he was nowhere to be seen, I huffed a sigh and went straight to my locker. As I emptied my pack into my locker, Edward's voice came from the other side of the locker door.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." I jumped back and blushed. He smiled at my shock and laughed. "Hi, Edward." I spoke sheepishly. I finished putting my things away and went to my homeroom, saying bye to Edward as he went across the hall to his. Before I knew it, it was recess and I was standing on the pavement with Edward and his friends.

I hadn't actually invited them, I just told Edward they could come if they wanted, and I'd never hung out with them either. Emmett walked up to me with a big grin on his face.

Edward's voice rang in my ears as he approached me. "Emmett, this is Bella, the birthday girl." I turned to look at him, he was grinning ear to ear.

"So, you're Bella?" Emmett asked, standing in from of me. He was much bigger than me and Edward. He was a 5th grader and a scary looking one too. I nodded to his question.

He chuckled and grabbed me into a bear hug. "Whoa!" I said as he jerked me forward. After Emmett placed me back on my feet, I stumbled backward and almost fell. Warm hands caught me from behind. I twisted to see who it was and didn't recognize him from Adam, but I'd see him with Edward and he had to be Jasper.

I blushed as he stood me straight and tipped his head. "Thanks." I said, blushing more. His smiled was beautiful and I could tell he was southern from his accent. "You're welcome. I take it you're Bella?"

My eyes searched for Edward before I answered. "I'm guessing Edward has been calling me Bella behind my back. My real name is Isabella, but yes you can call me Bella or Izzy, I don't care." I shuffled my feet after my ramble of nonsense. When I looked up from my feet, everyone was laughing and smiling.

"Bella, this is Alice, my baby sister." He ruffled the short, spunky girl's hair and smiled. She elbowed him in the ribs and giggled.

She jumped forward to embrace me. "Hi, Izzy. Wow, Edward was right. You are _bella_." I was confused at first, getting used to being called Bella, and then I remembered what Bella meant.

I tried to hide my blush as I smiled. I looked to Edward to find him blushing too and then he cleared his throat as if he were an adult, I laughed. We talked for a bit on the benches until a small blonde girl approached up. Alice jumped up and hugged her.

"Izzy, this is Rosalie." She was so pretty, the prettiest at school at least. I smiled and waved. I admired her beauty as a 4th grader. She had locked eyes with me for a moment and then gazed off to Emmett's eyes. _Hmmm…_

The bell rang for the end of recess, Emmett and Jasper chased each other to the door and Alice walked with Rosalie, linked arms.

"So, are you excited for tonight?" Edward's voice came from beside me. I gave him a half smile, half sour look: confused and shrugged. He nodded. As we strode closer, Mrs. Cope blew her whistle to get more of the kid's attention.

When we got back to our home rooms, Edward walked me to mine and whispered, "See ya tonight," and walked into his classroom. We never saw each other after recess, I was beginning to like hanging out with Edward, and he was becoming nicer and sweeter.

When I walked inside the house after school, I was completely surprised. My eyes were wide as I walked into the living room and turned around, staring at the ceiling.

"Wow! Dad this looks so cool." There were pink and light lime green streamers twisted and taped to the ceiling. Non-helium balloons floated on the floor, everywhere.

Charlie came in the room with a balloon to his lips. He sucked in air and then blew it inside the pink balloon. "Glad…" _inhale, blow_ "…you…" _inhale, blow_ "…like it," _blow. _I smiled.

I ran up stairs to change into the birthday dress Charlie had sneakily bought me and slipped into my room. He wanted me to wear it to school, but I refused. He accepted that I would wear it for the night and that was it.

It was a beautiful blue dress, colored like my shirt which I loved. The middle had a lighter blue to contrast it, it also wrapped around into a bow. I could see that Charlie literally wanted me to stay his little girl. I was turning 9, not 19.

I slipped on the dress and went to the bathroom to fix my hair. Everyone was supposed to arrive around 6:30; I wasn't sure what time it was already.

I brushed through my thick brown waves and slightly wrapped the ends with a curling iron, making tiny curls that would hang over my shoulders. Before I knew it, the doorbell rang. _Gulp._

"Izzy!" Charlie called for me. I cleaned up the bathroom and made my room tidy. "Izzy!" he called again. I dashed down the stairs and jumped to the door. Charlie was about to open it when I'd stepped in.

I swung the door open as Charlie made his way back to the kitchen. Edward and Alice stood opposite of me, smiling. Alice's smiled widened as she spotted me. "Izzy!" she squealed, leaping into my arms. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Alice. You can set the gift on the table; the living room is through there." I pointed straight behind me as she began walking. When I turned back to the door, Edward was already inside and next to me, I almost jumped.

"Happy Birthday, _bella._" The way he said it, told me he wasn't saying my name. I blushed, deep. Before I could actually close the door, it rang again.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie stood awkwardly at the door as I opened it. "Happy Birthday." They all said at once and the laughed. I was guessing that it wasn't planned. I thanked them and told them to go to the living room too. I waited at the door for others.

As if on cue, the door bell rang. I opened it slowly; Jessica and Angela were standing next to each other. Angela looked very uncomfortable next to Jessica. Before I could say anything, Mike popped out behind them. "Happy Birthday!" he shouted, accidently scaring Jessica and Angela. I laughed and called them in.

Since there was no one else invited, I went to the party room. I was completely confused as the doorbell sounded again for the 5th time tonight. I sighed and walked back to the door, opening it annoyed.

"Izzy!" the familiar voice was overjoyed. I gasped as I looked up at the voice to find the face behind it. My eyes were frightened and tearful at the same moment. "Wha-? What are you doing here?"

"I'm your Mother and it's your birthday." She said, walking in the door. I shook my head back and forth. "No. I don't want you here." I said following her into the kitchen.

"Renee, what are you doing here?" Charlie's voice was strict and stern. My heart was racing. I hadn't known she actually come, no one invited her. How did she even know I was going to have a party? Let alone tonight.

Renee sighed and sat in her old spot at the table. Her essence in the kitchen made me tense with fear. "I've come to see Izzy, duh. Happy birthday, honey!" she held out her arms to me, I stepped back into Charlie's embrace. His hands rested on the top of my shoulders. Her smile faded at my movements toward Charlie.

"What did you do to her, Charlie? She was my baby and now she doesn't want to come near me. How could you?" she stood as she spoke, coming closer. Charlie pulled me behind him, I peered around.

"Renee, I think you need to leave. Isabella's friends are here, she doesn't need to be embarrassed by your selfish actions. Please leave, now." Charlie's mentions of my friends worried me; I hope they couldn't hear the ruckus in the kitchen. I wanted to slip away from my parents, but I was afraid of Renee hurting Charlie.

She pouted and became angry. Charlie stopped her before she could even start. "That's it, Renee. Leave, now." Charlie grabbed her by the arm and walked her to the front door, I followed in terror. I'd never seen Charlie so…courageous and daring; not even during his time as the Chief of Police.

Renee didn't fight him as he pushed her out the door. She grunted and walked away without another word. A tear spilled over and ran down my cheek. Charlie knelt in front of me. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry. It's okay now, she's gone. Why don't you go back to your friends, I'm sure they're wondering where you ran off to." He wiped my tear away and pushed me toward the living room and walked back to the kitchen.

I walked into the living room to see all my friends having fun and talking within each other. Alice came bouncing to my side. "Hi, Be- what's wrong?" She was good; she could definitely tell something was up, for a 2nd grader.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Alice." Just as if on cue, Charlie walked in the living room to announce the food was ready. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple half sliced ham and cheese sandwiches with some chips and sat in my spot at the table. The others went back to the living room, including Charlie; but not Edward.

He sat down where he had a couple weeks before. "What's wrong, Bella?" I picked at my food in silence. I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not, but then I remembered that I had already told him about Renee and Charlie's divorce.

"My Mom just came here…" I said quietly to my food.

Edward's gasp brought me to his jade green eyes. "I am so sorry, Izzy. That must have been…" he shook his head, understanding, I nodded. We sat and ate in silence while music from the living room drifted to us.

"Want to open your present now?" Edward's voice came from behind me as I tossed my leftovers in the trash. I shrugged. "Sure." He reached into his back pocket. "Close your eyes." I did as he said. "Open your hands." I listened.

I felt something wrap around my left wrist and Edward's cold fingers on my skin. Tingles ran up and down my spine, making me shiver at his touch. "Okay, open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my wrist. A bracelet wrapped around my slender wrist caught my eyes. I pinched at it with my fingers, turning it around. The chain was pure silver and linked, holding one small charm: a diamond heart. I gasped as it caught my eye.

"Wow, Edward." I was stunned, speechless. I glanced up from the beauty of a bracelet to find Edward's eyes on my face. "It's beautiful, thank you." I went to hug him but it was an awkward hug. _Fail again, Isabella._

He smiled. "There's something else I want to give you, but I…I don't know how to." His brows furrowed and it made me giggle. "Close your eyes again, please." He sighed heavily; I smiled and closed my eyes.

I sighed in waiting for my next gift. I held out my hand but felt Edward push it away awkwardly. I was about to open my eyes when I felt something. It was warm and soft. Gentle but firm.

Edward's lips were pressed to mine in the gentlest way.

My lips molded around his. He pulled away slowly from our very first kiss. I slowly opened my eyes to see bright credulous sage green eyes staring back at me. "Happy. Birthday. Bella." The words were a sentence in their own, and buzzed to my ears. I was beginning to become dizzy from the shots of electricity running through my veins.

My eyes fluttered momentarily. "Bella?" the voice called to me, familiar and glorious to my ears. It was faint with worry. _What happened?_ "Bella?" the voice sounded even more worried as my eyes finally opened.

I stared up at the green-eyed angel. "What happened?" I voiced my thoughts. He laughed and I shook within him. "You fainted." He laughed again, his chest moving with his laughter. He must have caught me; I was surrounded by everything that was Edward. _This is so embarrassing._

I tried to steady myself; Edward caught on with my plan and placed me on my feet. He was still shaking with laughter. "Why are you laughing?" I asked innocently and still confused. He controlled his laughing to tell me, "Because I kissed you and you fainted. I hope you don't do that every time I kiss you." He smiled and continued laughing.

_Kissed me? __**That actually happened?**_ I felt myself slipping back under but pulled myself out of it. "You'd do that…again?" I asked in a state of shock.

Edward finally stopped laughing. "Only if you'd let me."I blushed immediately tomato red, but couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

Just then Charlie's voice came closer from the living room to the kitchen. "Knock it off, Newton!" He stepped into the kitchen as Edward and I were standing awkwardly too close and my face was bright with embarrassment.

"Oh, hey kids. Izz, it's time for cake and presents, go to the living room." He smiled as he came closer, eyeing me and Edward's movements. I nodded and started to make my way to the living room as told. I slid around Edward as easily as I could, only to fall flat on my face. My hands caught me.

"Oof. Ow." I grunted and scurried to my knees. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward jerk toward me, but Charlie was faster.

"You alright, honey?" he grabbed my wrists and pulled me up, I nodded. "Hey, that's a nice bracelet, where'd you get it?" he toyed with my left wrist. I gulped and my eyes dashed to Edward.

"Edward, uhm, gave it to me." I said, hiding my eyes from Charlie. I felt him turn to face Edward in the corner of the kitchen.

"Well, that was very nice of him."

Edward's voice came far across the kitchen and so quiet I thought I'd made up the words. "It was a birthday gift."

"How nice! It's very beautiful, Edward. Is it real?" Charlie's voice erupted after a moment. My eyes flashed quickly to Edward's scared cowering face in the corner. He nodded and smiled and me. "Wow, Edward, that must have been expensive." I turned my eyes away, I hated expensive gifts and I didn't want to know.

"Dad? Cake, presents?" I tried to lure him away from my bracelet that was now being pinched into my skin. He let go of my wrist gently.

"Yes. Why don't you two go to the living room, I'll be out with the cake in a minute." And so we did. I couldn't get out of that small kitchen quicker to save my life. Edward was at my side in seconds.

"I'm sorry." His voice was quiet and close to my ear. I stopped in my stride to look at him.

"Why are you sorry? I love my bracelet." I was playing with it the whole time I spoke to his furrowed sad face. I looked down at the diamond heart briefly.

He started to stammer. "I-I just…y-your Dad…"

"It doesn't matter." I shook my head and stepped toward him. "I love it." Butterflies were stirring in my stomach, almost making me nauseous but I like it. Heat came straight to my face as I smiled and looked up at Edward. I noted that he was blushing too, thankful I wasn't the only one.

I bit my lip hard and fidgeted with my beautiful gift, but my head was on the _other _gift Edward had given me just 5 minutes ago.

_You'd better do it now, Bella. Before he runs away._ Listening to my conscience, I leaned into Edward and pressed my lips to his again. It was a quick peck, I stepped back. "Thank you." I smiled and walked briskly into the living room to my friends.

Moments after I had begun chatting with everyone, Charlie came into the living room with the cake, and announced his arrival too. _Parents, sigh._

"Okay, Bella. Come over here." Charlie pulled me to the cake slowly, breaking me from the crowd of my friends. He placed me in front of the cake. Just before everyone began to sing, the doorbell rang. _Who could it be now?_

"Hold on. Stay here, I'll get it." Charlie dashed to the door immediately. His voice was faint from the living room. "Oh my god! What are you doing here? Get over here!" I heard two people grunt after Charlie's voice bellowed. Footsteps began approaching the living room.

"You're just in the nick of time. We were about to eat ca-" Charlie was saying as they stepped in the room. I turned toward the voices.

"Jacob?" My heart thumped. I ran to him. "I can't believe you're here!" I jumped in his arms. Jacob is 7 years older than me; he's like the older brother I always wanted. His dad, Billy Black and Charlie are best friends. But I hadn't seen Jacob for a few years because he'd been sent to a military school.

"Hey, Izzy. Happy birthday." His russet skin stretched over his bright white teeth. I hugged him again. "Here…" he started to pull something out of his jacket pocket but Charlie stopped him, grabbing his hand.

"Ah ah ah. Presents afterward. She already got one early. Back to the cake, Bella." Charlie pointed me to the cake, I walked back to him. On the way, I looked to find Edward by Alice, completely saddened, but I didn't know why.

"Okay, everyone. Happy Birthday…" Everyone began to sing in union, I stood awkwardly in front of the cake.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Charlie's voice was the loudest, as I blew out the candles, I saw flashes. Charlie was snapping pictures and clapping at the same time.

We all ate cake, Charlie cut pieces for everyone. As he did and passed them out, I went to find Edward. He was sitting on a lounge chair next to a bookcase filled with all of my favorite books in the other room.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked as I approached his rueful state. "What's wrong?" I stopped in front of him as his head was hanging.

"Who's…Jacob?" I could hear the strong melancholy in his voice. It broke on Jacob.

"Jacob? He's my Dad's best friend's son. I've known his since I was born. Why?" I was completely confused, why would it matter? Jacob is way too old anyways.

"I just…You seemed so happy to see him and not happy to see me. I know I've been mean and cruel to you, but I apologized and I kissed you." His voice was becoming stronger as he spoke.

"Edward, Jacob is 15! I haven't seen him for years though, I've missed him. I'm happy when I see you and I know you apologized. And I'm elated that a birthday present from you was my first kiss." That caught his attention. Tears were about to slip through my eyes and trickle down my now sullen face.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Don't cry." He stood and held out his hands to me. I was about to bawl as he hugged me tight. "You just seem so much happier with Jacob than with me. All I seem to do is get you in trouble or make you cry. I'm so _so _sorry, Bella."

He was comforting me, what more could I ask for? "It's my birthday, I can cry if I want to." I joked stupidly, but it worked. He was shaking with laughter as he was in the kitchen.

"Yes, yes you are right. It _is _your birthday and you _can_ cry if you want, but I'd rather you not, it makes me sad also. I like it when you smile more." He smiled down at me, my heart swelled. I couldn't help but smile back at him. "See, there's my Isa_bella_." I laughed at his attempt of using both.

Before we were missed, we went back to the party.

I opened everyone's gifts after we ate cake, Emmett piled 3 pieces in.

Alice got me candy necklaces and asked if she could have a bite, we all laughed but she didn't know why. Rosalie gave me a plain card that said "Happy Birthday" and $10. I wasn't surprised with that one. Emmett and Jasper chipped in together and bought me an iPod.

"Oh, my gosh! Thank you guys so much." I'd hugged them both.

Angela got me a cross necklace. Charlie said we were Christian, but we never went to church or prayed much. I still thanked her. I'd wear it whenever I saw her. Jessica got me makeup, I hate makeup. It makes you look superficial. I like my natural look. Mike had taken the same route as Rosalie and got me a card, but his was funnier. When I opened it a spring made a dog pop out and scared me half to death, we all laughed. There was $15 inside of the card, I was happy to have money; I'm going to save it.

Jacob had to leave early; I was sad but happy to get to see him. "Here's your gift, Izzy." He handed me a dream catcher with small beads entangled in it. "Wow, Jake it's great. This is actually perfect, thanks." I hugged him and he left. I was only sad until I saw Edward again.

Charlie took all my gifts to the kitchen and everyone started dancing and chatting again. I helped him carry everything in. "Having a good birthday, Bells?" he asked as I set the stuff on the table.

I nodded. "The best. Thanks for convincing me to have a party, Daddy." I walked over to him unexpectedly and hugged him around the waist. "I love you." He chuckled around me and hugged me back. "Love you too, honey. It's almost 9; we've got to close this down before I have to call 911." He laughed at his terrible joke. I rolled my eyes but nodded and went to my friends.

As guests began to leave, I helped Charlie clean up. I said bye to Angela, Jessica and Mike first. Emmett was staying at Jasper's tonight so they went when Jasper's Dad arrived shortly after. Rosalie begged to stay at Alice's house but Edward and Alice's Mom, Esme said no. So Rose left with her Mom later.

That left Edward and Alice until Esme came to get them. I showed Alice my room and she freaked out because it wasn't pink. I told her I like blue but she refused to listen to anything I said. She was one tough 2nd grader.

"Izzy! Edward and Alice's parents are here." We dashed down to the kitchen when Charlie had called up to us.

I walked them to the car and said hi to Esme and Carlisle; they wished me a happy birthday. I saw a twinkle in Edward's eye as he smiled and said bye. I blushed and waved.

After they were gone, I tried to help Charlie clean more but he refused my help and said I should go upstairs with my gifts and get ready for bed, I did.

I set my gifts on my dresser and dug out my diary from my hiding spot. I flopped myself on my bed and sprawled out.

_September 13__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_How can I say this without making it sound…screw it. I HAD THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! Big letters were needed for that sentence. Today has been amazing, start to finish. Well, except when Renee came by. I was so scared she was going to take me back with her._

_The best part of my party? Edward's gift. He got me a diamond heart bracelet. I love it and I'm never taking it off. But that's not the gift I'm talking about. He. Kissed. Me. And then I ruined it by fainting._

_This might have been the best birthday I could have ever asked for. I'm starting to really like Edward. He's just so…amazing. And sweet. Nice. And amazing…ly cute. :) _

_There's nothing more I can really say tonight, everything has been just amazing. I'm so grateful to be back where I am and with people that I love; Daddy. Edward, I just really, really like._

_Bella._

I smiled as I wrote my newly founded name. I think I'm going to change my name to just Bella, I love that name more.

Before Charlie came up to my room I started daydreaming, or actual dreaming; I wasn't quite sure.

I was with Edward; we were older, much older than we are now. I think we were out of school completely. I smiled as we held hands and kissed in my daydream.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice broke me. "Bella, did fall asleep already?" Charlie came into my room just then, smiling. "Hey there, kiddo. So, was it everything you hoped for?" He sat down on my bed.

I thought about it for a moment. "No, Dad. It was much, much more." He smiled and hugged me, kissing my forehead. With a "Sweet dreams" he left and I did just that.

I turned over on my bed, grabbing my blankets and closed my eyes. Dreaming of older, sweet Edward and Bella. _That sounds so good together._ My mind drifted to my recent dreams as I slept.

I could feel myself smiling as I slept and I enjoyed the dreams that made me smile.

Edward starred in my dreams every night since then. I didn't mind.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, I hope all enjoyed this chapter, I think I'm going to be posting Sundays or Mondays. All depends on how my week goes, but it would be a lot better if you'd press that button that says "Review This Chapter" because I enjoy each and every review I get; it let's me know that you care. (:

_SparklingWand_'s _Don't Take The Girl _is going on a honeymoon. I'm sure she'd appriciate the love there too. She _did _inspire me to write this FanFic. :)

Also with _IrishTwiFicster_'s _The Write Stuff _is ending. I'm going to miss that story, so go show them the love too. They're amazing writer and inspire me to write. (: Love you ladies.

A new age is coming up next, an older Bella and Edward so prepae yourselves. :) Lemons will be tossed without a doubt no sooner than a couple weeks...I'm hoping.

Like I said, I write whatever pops in my head. I know what should pop in your head, that button. Please, please review! For Edward and Bella!


	5. Age 12: I've Found You, Home

**A/N: First off, I'd like to thank each and every single one of the readers whom have favorited this story and put it on alert. Second, I'd like to thank my new Beta, _AlexMerazhOOr _for helping me finalize this chapter.**

**Also, for those who've been waiting on this Chapter, I sincerly, from the depths of my heart apologize for the 2 week wait. I've been working my hardest, but with RL and school starting up again it's been hard to focus...and I've got ADD.**

**I think that it all I have to say...for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Host, that's all on Stephenie.**

**Here is Chapter 5: Age 12. Enjoy.**

* * *

Edward graced over the last 3 years, I stayed the same unfortunately but we'd become closer. After my birthday we were inseparable. We'd never left each other's side, ever. No one knew about our secret kisses or sometimes when we would hold hands, those secrets were the hardest to keep; it made me feel like Edward didn't want anyone to know he like _liked _the fat girl.

The closer we seemed to become, the further I believed I was pushing Edward away. _Why would he want to be with me?_ I could never wrap my head around that. He insisted that he liked me very much, but our secret caresses remained.

It was almost Spring Break in school when Edward and I swung together during recess. We pumped our legs together, equaling ourselves in height. Just as we were swinging, it hit me like a baseball bat to the nose. I don't know why it took me 3 years and this Spring Break to realize that next year we were going to Junior High. We would separate and move on.

Edward would make newer, better friends. He'd meet prettier, funnier-who was I kidding, I'm not funny-girls-and I'd be the lone wolf with no friends. Well, I can't say completely _no _friends at all, I had become closer with Angela and partially Jessica, but that was it; Jasper and Emmett were already going in high school. Rose and Alice were a step behind us.

I'd instantly stopped pumping my legs and let myself slow down to a stop. My feet skidded on the dirt, making a rough sound that caught Edward's attention; he was still mid-air when I'd stopped completely.

"Whoa, Bella! Why'd you stop?" he tried to slow himself down but failed. His feet hit the ground hard; I watched as his shoes scoffed the dirt and rocks, dust developed around us. He exhaled, "We were goin' so good!" he leaned over the chains toward me. Edward finally noticed my sullen face staring at the ground. "Bells, what's wrong?"

I didn't have the courage to tell him the full truth: I'm scared you're going to leave me, you don't want me, I don't want to be alone, I think I love you. So I told him what I could. "Next year is going to be so different." My voice was small and weak, like myself.

"What do you mean?" he came and stood in front of me as he spoke. His arms held the chains to my swing. He swiveled my swing, making me twist and turn when I didn't answer.

I didn't want to look at him; I kept my eyes on his sneakers as I spoke sullenly. "We're going to Jr. High, things are going to change big time." I knew what he was thinking, so I answered before he could even ask. "We're not going to be friends anymore." My voice broke at the end.

His hands slipped down the chains to meet mine which were gripping them tightly it hurt. My brown hair covered my face from Edward's view, I felt him brush a piece back and curl it around my ear. "Bella, we're always going to be friends. I promise." I had to look at him then.

The green pools that were staring back me, held me where I was on Earth, no longer gravity. His words were music to my tone-deaf ears, I believed him. I nodded slowly as he shifted his hips nervously after a moment.

"There's…um… actually something I…uh… wanted to ask you…um." He was biting his lip ever so hard, _why is he so nervous?_ Edward shifted his legs again and then squatted down in front of me. "W-would you…no, um. Will you-uh, no," he shook his head again and again, getting the words right while I suffered from not knowing why on Earth he was nervous, my brows showed this evidently.

His next words were a complete shock to me, I gasped as they slipped between his soft, plump lips. "Do you want to go out on a date with me?"

All I could think was _close your dang mouth Bella!_ Blinking a few times helped me come back from the moon, and then a couple breaths. After a couple minutes I remembered I hadn't answered him. I'm sure my face was a complete awkward confusion, but I was honestly confused.

"What? You want to take me on a d-date? But…why?" I asked exasperated. My hands fell from the swing chains and into my lap; I was so lost in his question.

He laughed and looked down, still nervous. "Because I like you, Bella, and I would like to take you on a date, if that's okay?"

I started fidgeting with my zipper of my wind jacket, Forks was still cold even though it was a late spring day. A date? With Edward? That was heaven with whipped cream- _no Bella don't think of food!_

I nodded dumbly after a couple more minutes. "Y-yes. I would enjoy that… very much." He smiled as I answered, "That's awesome!" He jumped up in front of me, scaring me but laughing. Edward pulled me from the swing and into a bone crushing hug. I was so flabbergasted with his actions; he'd never shown affection-even like this-to me in public, like school.

I relaxed into Edward's 12 year old arms but was brought back to the present at the sound of Mike Newton's squeaky puberty voice. I was thankful that Edward had gone through his voice change over last summer; his voice was velvet smooth now.

"Edward and Bella, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mike squeaked on a few words and I broke apart from Edward's warm embrace, regretting it instantly. "First comes love, then comes marriage then comes a baby in baby carriage!" he chortled. My face went from pale to flush tomato red in 2 seconds.

I crossed my arms and began strolling away when I heard Edward telling Mike off. "That was uncalled for, you idiot! I like Bella, who cares?" As I had turned to watch their verbal fight, Edward was jogging over to me. "Hey, I'm sorry. He's stupid." He soothed me by rubbing circles on my back.

"You really like me?" I asked- blushing, biting my lip and turning toward him. He smiled down to me, always taller than me.

Edward nodded and I swear he blushed too. "Yes. I thought I told you that. Bella, I completely adore you. And I don't care what you look like or what other people say because I_ like_ you." My heart jumped and swelled with awe. Another dumb nod from myself, "I…feel the same." I blushed again but smiled.

The day went normal after that. Spring break was coming. I was so excited for my date with Edward. I wondered aimlessly for days about where we were going and what we were going to do.

When I'd told Charlie about Edward taking me on a date, he tried to hide his anger but he was happy that mine and Edward's relationship had come a long way from hatred. Charlie really liked Edward and loved how polite he was. Edward grew up, and no longer acted childish.

I always hated when Charlie would ask if I wanted to see if Edward could "play", I'd tell Charlie that we "hang out". _What are we? 8 years old? _We'd hang out in my room and listen to music, telling each other how amazing the songs are or sharing new music. Edward and I always swapped iPods. Edward was a more classical and rock person than my own pop or pop/rock music type, but we'd opened up and shared.

It was 2 days into Spring break when Edward called me. "Hey, so, tomorrow?" he asked awkwardly after I'd finished telling him about my day. I shook my head for a minute, confused.

"What?" I heard him laugh and sigh, "Our…date. I picked tomorrow." _Finally! _,the voice in my head shouted at his decision. I smiled and nodded to myself through the phone. "Yeah, okay, alright, that's…um…cool. Um, where are we going?"

He chuckled, "That's a secret, but dress normally. I'll be there with my chauffer, Carlisle," he laughed again and snorted, making me laugh. "So around 5, okay?" We were still laughing; I kept nodding stupidly through the phone as if he could see me.

"Y-yeah. That's great. I-I'll see you then." I smiled again through the phone, _stop smiling like an idiot in your room! _We said goodbye and hung up, my smile never left my face until I'd realized I didn't know what to wear, _crap!_ I tore my closet apart until I found the right outfit, dark blue jeans and a white tee.

I made my diary entry that night short.

_April 5__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so excited. These past 4 years have blown my mind. Being with Edward is amazing and I don't ever want to be alone. When I'm with him, I feel complete. He's taking me on a date tomorrow, can you believe it? So excited. Daddy was unsure at first, but Carlisle is taking us; parental supervision. Edward won't tell me what we are doing or where we are going, but I'd go anywhere with him. Things have changed so much. _**So **_much._

_Bella._

The next morning I woke with an angst feeling, my first thought was Edward. Today was our date and I was so ready to go. I practically ran down stairs to breakfast. Charlie noted my excitement. "What's go you all hyped up this early?" I gave him a smile and a look. "Oh, that's right. Date with Cullen, eh?"

It surprised me when Charlie called Edward "Cullen", he always called him Edward. _Hmmm._ I think he's still kind of mad that I'm only 12 and going on my first date. But I had reminded him, ever since the camping trip Edward and I have been inseparable, that he was the one who pushed me into it, but I stayed.

"Eggs and bacon with toast for breakfast to get your day started, hon." Charlie turned around with a frying pan in his hands, a pot holder wrapped around the handle. I scorched my throat eating too fast, I felt so hungry, I hoped if Edward takes me out tonight for dinner I won't eat like this.

Lounging on the couch with Charlie after breakfast wasted some free time that I should've been using to prepare myself for the night. But I enjoyed extra time with my dad, we watched baseball and flipped through the channels aimlessly and talked animatedly about nothing. I knew that Charlie was avoiding the subject of the night, but I waited until he asked about it himself.

I ran up the stairs, almost falling flat on my face in the process to shower. As I showered, I took my time, biding it really; to make sure I clean myself thoroughly. I didn't want to miss anything for tonight. After I finished, I dried my hair in a towel, wrapping it on top of my head and grabbing another towel to wrap around my body. I slipped into my room before Charlie could hear me, even though I had my own bathroom, it still wasn't connected to my room.

The breeze from the hallway raised the hair on my wet legs, reminding me that I forgot to shave my legs. Puberty had hit me too, growing hair in random places. My legs had been hairy since I was young, but now that I'm older- I know I have to shave them. The books say that I'm supposed to be getting hair "down there" and in my armpits; I have yet to see any appear. Before closing my door, I grabbed my razor from the top of the sink and shaved my legs quickly and then returned to my room in my towel.

I dried my body, glancing into my full length mirror on my closet. I'd grown taller, maybe a few inches, in the past couple of years. I felt slimmer, but in my eyes I won't ever see it, never. I grabbed my clothes for the night and put them on slowly, watching my furrowed brow soften in the mirror as my thoughts drifted from my looks to Edward. Soon I had a smile on my face.

My hair was almost completely dry so I went to my bathroom to brush out the tangles in my long, mahogany hair. After I turned 12, my hair shot out like grass in the rain, it was past the middle of my back, but I loved it. To me, my hair was my best feature. Edward always complimented me on my smile, my eyes, my laugh; I was beginning to think he loved every part of me. That thought gave me weird tingles.

After my hair dried, it fell into ringlets down my back. I loved how it splayed across my white tee shirt; it was a great contrast of dark and light. By the time I was finished-lingering-getting ready, it was around 4:30, I couldn't believe it took me hours to do everything.

Before I knew the doorbell rang and I heard Charlie's voice greet Edward at the door. "Well, well, well. Lookin' sharp, Edward. Bella's just…" I walked down the stairs then and their eyes caught me, but I only caught Edward's. His gaze meant the most to me, Charlie's was just scrutiny. Edward's eyes were on mine but drifted down my body. I noticed a smile appear on his face, I swooned internally. His smile made me weak in the knees, and it actually did. I started stumbling down the stairs, but caught myself on the ledge, blushing. My face was hotter than a stove after thanksgiving dinner, why must it give me away so often?

"You look beautiful," Edward stood in front of me, holding his hand out. I'm glad he seemed nervous too. I thought about his words for a moment as I reached for his warmth. _Beautiful? I'm wearing jeans for Christ's sake. _I internally face palmed myself for not actually wearing something to make me look as if a beauty from God, but nothing could make me graceful, nothing.

His hand was so warm and inviting. "Thank you," I squeaked, nervously. I was putty in his hands now, literally. "Are you ready to go then?" his velvet 12 year old voice sent shivers up and down my body. I simply nodded. _See? Simple._

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast kids." Charlie stepped in front of the door, waggling his finger at us. I groaned as he called us kids. We were pre-teens, not kids. I wanted to kick him and run out the door with Edward. "Edward, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you briefly in the living room." He walked off toward the destination before Edward could answer. I gave Edward a nervous look but he shrugged and followed my father. _Oh, boy._

Ten minutes later, I sat in the kitchen alone, sipping water while my date and my cop father chatted in the living room. My foot was driving me crazy, it wouldn't stop tapping. I'd hiss and groan at it to stop, but I was jittery the whole time. When I heard sounds of laughter approaching the door way, I literally jumped from my seat and sprinted to the archway.

Edward and Charlie were walking and laughing from the living area together, bumping arms and joking. I was lost in translation, completely. "What happened?" I couldn't keep myself from speaking my inner questions. Charlie and Edward stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry 'bout, Bells. Go have fun on your date." Charlie patted Edward on the back, opened the door, waved to Carlisle in the car and looked intensely at Edward then laughed all in 3 seconds. I was stunned, amazed even. _What really happened?_ I was definitely asking Edward later.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door before I could even say a goodbye to my father in the doorway. "Come on, we're gonna be late if we wait too long." I squeezed Edward's hand as he spoke and dragged me along. When we reached the truck that Carlisle drove, I popped my head to the passenger door window to say hi to him.

Edward insisted I sit first, this time I was glad I hadn't worn a skirt or a dress since I was stepping up before Edward, he could've looked there. I slid in the back of the truck and Edward quickly followed suit. Carlisle drove while Edward and I talked animatedly to each other. It was about 20 minutes later when Carlisle announced, "We're here." I glanced out the window.

I turned to Edward, "The movies?" I asked stupefied. I had imagined a lush dinner with 3 courses that would make me vomit, a romantic walk on the beach, etc, etc.

He laughed, "Oh, Bella, only seeing the outside, never the inside. We are seeing a movie, yes, but only us. Carlisle helped me rent out the entire theater for the night."

"You…rented…for…us?" There was more to the sentence, but that was all I could actually speak; I was astounded. _This might actually be better than what I'd pictured…_ Carlisle interrupted then, "Well, get a move on. There are only so many hours it can be rented."

Edward and I began scooting out of the truck when I stopped, thinking about Carlisle's words. "Wait, Carlisle you're not coming?" Carlisle turned in the driver's seat to face me, "No, but I'll be around. I've got my eyes on you two." He smirked and Edward tugged on my shoe lace, getting my attention.

"Hey! Stop it." I giggled, kicking his hands away and slid down the seat onto the pavement and toppled over into Edward's arms. "Why on Earth would my father come with us on our first date, huh?" Edward whispered in my ear as he caught me. I blushed as I stood back from him, he was smiling so big. _Oh, no. There go the knees again._

Edward interlocked our fingers and I felt at home again. I leaned into his embrace and he opened it gladly. When we walked into the theaters, my face dropped to the carpets floor. "Holy…cow." My eyes roamed everywhere, because there were flower petals and sparkling lights every inch my eyes touched. "Edward, this is amazing." Butterflies tickled in my stomach as I looked and re-looked every part of the room over and over again. I gripped Edward's hand, incase this wasn't real, I felt his sweaty palm against mine and I giggled. _He was nervous._

We let go of each other's hands for now as he led us to our seats. Along the way, ushers stood on the edges of the rows with cider in champagne glasses for us. I took one and sipped right away, I felt breathless from this whole setup alone, _I wonder what else is in store._

The movie began immediately after the lights went down. I was glad Edward chose a funny movie; I needed a little bit of cheering up, but just being next to him made it better. I snuggled in closer to Edward as the movie started, resting my head on his shoulder, I thought I felt him sigh. I smiled.

"Do you want some popcorn?" the voice said in a small whisper next to my ear. "Hmm?" I groaned. "Bella? Are you sleeping?" That caught my attention, my eyes opened wide and I stared at the bright screen playing the movie. I turned my head to face Edward; his mouth was turned into a smile. The after effect of sleep washed over me and I stretched my arms out, laughing.

"I am so sorry I fell asleep." I yawned between speaking and stretching. Edward began laughing with me…or maybe at me. I flushed red and smiled.

"It's alright, the movie's over. Let's go." Edward stood up then, pulling me with him. The theater lights came on and we walked out, I mumbled thanks and bye to the ushers.

Carlisle was waiting in the truck for us as we walked out, holding hands. "How was the movie kids?" _Not him too!_ "Good." We both said and laughed in unison.

I asked Edward where we were going next but he refused to tell me, which made me pout and him laugh. After a few precious moments in the truck again, Carlisle announced we were at the next stop, my heart started racing again.

Just as I stepped from the truck I felt Edward's cold hands covering my eyes. "What are you doing?" My hands covered his as he grabbed my hand with his free one. He shushed me and continued to direct me somewhere. I hope he knew that this was a terrible idea; me being directed somewhere I couldn't see at all. My feet were not cooperating with his movements at all.

"Okay," Edward said, removing his hand from my eyes. I blinked furiously at first until my eyes adjusted again. Candles flickered all around as I noticed the setting. A small table sat in front of me, a white table cloth draped over it and white beach chairs across each other on the sides.

The aroma of pizza flew up into my nose just then. Slices were placed on both of the plates in front of the chairs, along with cups of coke. Edward led me to the right side of the table and pulled out the chair, making me blush in the process. I sat down shyly and scooted the chair in while Edward walked to the other side of the table and sat down.

We chatted about school and junior high, I told him how beautiful everything was and we ate our pizza. Time flew by and soon Carlisle was waiting for us again. He drove home while I snuggled into Edward's side during the ride.

Edward gently shook my arm, waking me from my tiny cat nap. The car was just so soothing and the low purr it caused me to doze off again. Once more I apologized for falling asleep on our date. I thanked Carlisle for the supervision for the night and he told me, "Anytime darling. Goodnight."

We got out of the truck, Edward helped me down again. I was so jealous of his height, I envied tallness, and there were endless possibilities with height. He held me at the waist for a minute until Carlisle's throat cleared from inside the truck. _Oops. _We pulled apart immediately and laughed awkwardly.

I could sense Charlie's eyes on us as we walked toward the front door of my house. _Could we not get any privacy?_ The closer we got, the more my stomach started churning acid and pizza; I was so nervous. Edward stopped us a few feet from the door, almost out of the prying eyes of the fathers', we were shielded by the darkness basically.

"I had a really fun night," I smiled in the darkness. Edward's hand came up to my face and caressed it gently; I nuzzled into it and sighed.

"Me too. You're completely beautiful, Bella." I saw his pearly whites in the pure darkness of the night. They were so bright; they put the sun to shame. Edward's smile was the light-literally-of my life, I knew there was something about him 3 years ago. He was so special and I just knew it.

As our faces became closer, the night was more than silent, and all I could hear was our heartbeats, beating as one. So in sync it was nuts. Edward sealed the night with a light, gentle peck on my lush pink lips.

My heart was at a loss for contact as I watched Edward walk away from me. At that moment, I knew I couldn't be away from him anymore. Edward was my home that I was looking for ever since I'd come back from Phoenix.

Carlisle drove away with my heart in the truck and I walked solemnly into my house. Charlie pounced immediately. "Hey, Bells. How'd it go?" I hugged him tight before I answered. "It was amazing, thank you Daddy."

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, closing the door behind me with the brightest smile on my face. There was only one thought on my mind as I changed for bed and snuggled my way under the covers.

_Edward._ I thought as I drifted to sleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Please tell me your thoughts in the review button below, I'd appreciate it bunches. Thanks to my new Beta,_ AlexMerazhOOr _once more. I'm liking what she's saying so I'mma keep her. (:

**I start school on the 18th, so I'll be busy for a few days or weeks, but I'll get right on posting. Lemons are among the way, I promise. *wink wink***

**Review please! ~Shawna**

**Also, here are some amazing fics to check out:**

_Embracing The Future _by **briL740**

_Don't Take the Girl _by**__**** SparklingWand**

_The Wine Tasting _& _The Write Stuff _by **IrishTwiFictster [both complete now]**


	6. Age 14: Where I Belong

**A/N: Time is flying for Edward and Bella. Thanks to my beautiful beta, _AlexMerazhOOr_!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does.**

**Age 14..mini lemons.**

* * *

"Edward!" I cried out, tugging him closer. Tears started streaming down my cheeks, I was practically bawling. I didn't want to leave him, I couldn't bear it.

Edward held me close as I cried in his arms. "Bella, sweet Bella. Don't cry, you'll ruin your make up." I had only begun to wear mascara after Alice had bought me with some eye shadow for my 13th birthday. Edward's thumbs wiped away my dark streams of tears from my cheeks gently.

"Come on, Bells. We've got to go." Charlie called from the cruiser sitting in our driveway as I hugged Edward closer. We squeeze each other like no one else was there. When Edward kissed me in front of Charlie I was shocked. He'd never done that. I'm pretty sure just as the kiss started that I head Charlie growl from inside his car and almost get out.

Edward pulled our faces inches apart, we were both breathing heavily. "Come back to me, Bella."

I nodded fervently. "Always, Eddie."

My heart broke at his next words, "3 weeks is so far away, I don't think I can live without you for that long. I'll miss you too much." Another tear ran down my cheek as I began to pull away from him. "I'll miss you too, Edward." I kissed him gently and started to walk away.

Just as I was stepping into the car, Edward jogged over to my side of the cruiser. "Bella." He said breathlessly. "I-I…I'm in love with you." My broken heart was now repaired. I jumped back out of the cruiser and into Edward's teenage arms.

"I love you, too, Eddie!" I cried again, making his collar even darker from my mascara. When I noticed it, I pulled back and wiped my eyes. "I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you, Edward." He set me back in the car; I was surprised Charlie had stayed silent the entire time.

"I love _you_, Bella." He stepped back from the car, closing the door behind me. A sad tear ran down my cheek as Charlie said, "Okay." And started driving away, leaving my heart with Edward. I couldn't keep the tears in as Charlie drove me to the bus.

He rubbed my bare knee soothingly. "Bells, it'll be alright. 3 weeks will go by so fast you won't even realize it. I promise." Through blurry eyes, I turned to look at him. It was _his _idea to make _me _go to retched Summer Camp.

Once we reached the destination for the Camp's bus, I jumped out of the car, furious with Charlie for separating Edward and I and grabbed my bags from the trunk.

Charlie pulled on my arm before I could get too far away. "Isabella, stop." I turned to him, his eyes were sad but determined. "I'll miss you. But…" he paused. "I promise that I will watch over Edward. I know you care deeply for him," he smiled down at me. His eyes were hidden as he mumbled, "and it's my fault."

I pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, Daddy!" He patted my back and then rubbed his palm in circles as I started crying again. This was the most I'd cried in a while, probably since Renee took me away from Charlie.

When I stepped onto the bus, my heart broke a little more.

* * *

**3 weeks later…**

* * *

My knee fidgeted and bounced behind the bus seat, I kept hitting it on the back and bruising myself more. Thinking of my bruised knee, I surveyed the rest of my body. I had a couple bruises on my arms and my slender calves and a slight one on my forehead. I told the Camp not to let me play volleyball, basketball, baseball, well pretty much anything with a ball.

Badminton was even hard for me; I accidently hit a couple of the girls in the head with my racket. But it was their fault for standing too close to me. I often got yelled at for just standing there during the games or activities. I was lost in thought of seeing Edward again.

Each day I counted down until I would see his precious face again. 15 days, 14 days, 13 days, soon it became 5 days and 2 days until here I sat, all jittery to see my boyfriend.

"Wow, Bella. You seem excited." The nasal voice came from beside me. "Who's coming to pick you up?" I turned toward the voice. Blonde, braided pigtails hung beneath each of Lauren Willis' ears.

"Edward and my Dad." I mumbled and turned back to the window. My face was practically glued to it ever since we got on 4 hours ago. Not only did I have to spend 3 weeks away from Edward, but 4 hours to Seattle.

Lauren laughed, making pig noises and high pitched squeals. "That's right! I forgot you and Cullen were an item." I hated when she called us an "item", it was disgusting to me. We were much more than that, two halves to a whole was more like it. I just nodded, not looking at her.

The closer we got to the bus stop Charlie dropped me off at 3 weeks ago, the more I could sense Edward's presence. His essence was so strong; I could feel him everywhere here compared to nowhere back at Camp.

The bus jolted to a stop and I jumped up electrified, later noting that I was the only one standing. Lauren pulled on my arm as the camp director Evangeline Torres stood up and started talking. "Alright campers. This summer was great; I had an awesome time with each of you. Your family and friends are out there waiting for you," her voice became a blur after that. I was searching for Charlie's cruiser outside the window, looking for any sign of him or Edward.

Just then everyone erupted into a cheer; I flinched back into the window, giving myself another bruise to the shoulder. "Why is everyone cheering?" I asked, close to Lauren. She didn't hear me, I shrugged it off. Most likely because I ignored her 90% of the 3 weeks at camp, she was my bunk mate.

Glancing out the window once more before we stepped off the bus, I didn't see Charlie or Edward in sight, my heart dropped to my stomach. _Could they have forgotten?_

All the other girls ran to their parents, boyfriends, friends, whoever came for them first before getting their bags, I walked to the undercarriage storage of bags and grabbed mine. More like-pulled them out furiously.

A sharp tap on my shoulder made me wince and turn around toward the poker. My face lit up as I jumped into Edward's awaiting arms. He squeezed me so tight I thought I would melt into him.

"I thought you forgot!" I shrilled into his shoulder. When he set me back on my feet I noticed he was actually a lot bigger. His shoulders were wider, broader and he grew a couple more inches taller. _Damn him!_

He placed his hands on the sides of my face. "Bella, look at you!" I glanced down at my body; I hadn't actually noticed a difference until he said something about it. I was thinner, my legs were smaller, but still completely pale as ever, my stomach was flatter and my face was slimmer. I had been trying my hardest at Camp to do the activities; I just hadn't realized I was losing weight. It might have been that I wasn't hungry a lot from missing Edward.

"You really are a _bella swan_." He brought his lips to mine, crushing them fiercely. I melted into him now, molding myself into his chest. My hand laid flat on his torso and slowly made its way down until I stopped at his stomach. I pulled away gasping, but still feeling.

"You've been working out while I was gone, haven't you?" I asked, rubbing his abs. I counted 4 bumps and then wrapped my slender arms around his waist. I looked up, straining my neck to see his face blushing.

"Yeah, I've been with your Dad the whole time." I nodded understanding and just hugged him. His arms wrapped around my back and pulled me closer. We were in a blissful bubble until Charlie popped it.

"Bells? Bells!" he made his way through the crowd toward me and Edward. I quickly pulled back and jumped to Charlie. "Daddy! I missed you!" I said as I hugged him. He chuckled, "Yeah right, I already know who you missed more. He beat me here on a bike!"

I pulled back in his hug and started laughing with him. "I really did miss you too, Daddy." A silent happy tear fell onto his shoulder from my eye and I smiled.

Charlie grabbed my bags and told Edward, "Get that speed racer of yours and put her in the trunk." I laughed against Edward's side. We were both fit now, well Edward was always fit, I was finally able to _fit _in with him.

Edward sat in the back of the cruiser with my bags while I sat in the front seat next to Charlie and Edward's bike took the whole trunk. I was thankful that I didn't have a load of bags like Lauren and the rest of the girls.

"So, Bells, how was camp? I see you worked hard." Charlie eyed me, noting all of my bruises. I blushed and gushed about how camp was, but I only made it seem like I had a blast for Charlie's sake; truth was I hated it terribly. I hope I never have to go back. I missed Edward too much, I don't think I could ever part from him now.

After getting everything settled back home, I was content with the last 4 weeks of summer left, only wanting to spend them with Edward.

"Daddy, can Edward come over today?" I asked as he was walking out the door. I picked the very last minute so he couldn't say no. He finally got over how much he disliked mine and Edward's relationship's growth.

He sighed and nodded, "Yes, but around noon please and only for a couple of hours. Alright? I've got to go, talk to you later." I nodded, "Okay. Bye!" I called after him as he closed the door. I ran up the stairs, squealing until I reached my phone.

Dialing Edward's number quickly, I pushed the phone to my ear. "Hello?" he answered after 2 rings.

"Edward? Daddy said you can come over today!" I squealed but didn't tell him how many hours or to wait until noon, I wanted more time with him; for Pete's sake I was gone 3 weeks!

"Okay, I'll shower and be over soon." We hung up and I dashed for the bathroom, grabbing my toiletries along the way.

I let my wet hair sprawl across my deep purple V-neck shirt as I dried it and slipped on jean shorts. I was glad, for once, that I went to camp. I finally had the body I wanted, the body that I deserved and the body that _should _be with Edward. At the thought, the door bell rang and I tip toed down the stairs, trying not the make any noise.

I carefully and quietly unlocked the door. I grabbed the handle, twisting it slightly and then yanking the door open. "BOO!" I yelled. Edward's eyes widened, "Ah!" he laughed, "Bella."

I started laughing then, almost in tears. Edward stepped through the door, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me toward him. "How dare you scare me." I tried to look at him, but I was in a laughing attack. He grabbed my side and started tickling me.

I pushed on him and pushed, "No! Edward, no! Stop!" My laughs became cries and shrieks. "No!" I laughed again until he finally stopped. I panted breathlessly. He let me go as I walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed water, tossing one without looking at Edward.

He caught it immediately. _Damn!_ We chugged our waters, leaving them open on the table and then walked up to my room silently.

At first we sat on my bed, listening to music and talking, but I grabbed his head and started kissing him intently.

"I missed you so much, Bella." He said between kisses. We fell back onto my bed, him on top of me. The kisses were gentle but firm.

"I missed you too." I kissed him and pushed him over onto his back. I straddled him and he groaned, pulling my face to his. Something hardened against my inner thigh as we kissed; I smiled against Edward's mouth and shifted my hips.

He groaned again into my mouth and grabbed my waist, pulling me off and back on my back. I giggled at the movement and his aggressiveness.

Just then the front door slammed shut and Charlie's voice traveled up the stairs, "Bella?" I pushed Edward off of me and he tumbled to the floor, thank God it was carpeted. "In my room, Dad!" my voice hoarse with scarce and lust.

"Get under my bed!" I whispered to Edward and he slid beneath the covers opposite the door.

Charlie walked up to my room, tapping quietly on the door. I glanced at the clocked before he came in, it was 1:30pm, and he was on break. "Come in." I cleared my throat, trying to make the huskiness go away.

"Hey, Bells." He walked in and sat on my bed. "Since I'm on break and Edward isn't here yet, I wanted to talk to you." _Oh, sh-_ "Well," he sighed before beginning. "This is hard for me, and very uncomfortable."

I shook my head, knowing where this was headed. "You have no idea." I blushed. _Edward is going to hear every part of this, crap!_

"Yes." He nodded, at first I thought he read my mind. "It is uncomfortable for you too, but since your mo-" he gritted his teeth as he spoke her name, "Renee isn't here, I have to do this." He sighed again. "Here we go," he mumbled quietly to himself. I nodded, _here we _do _go._

"You and Edward are getting close to that age…and are getting serious. I mean, you said 'I love you' 3 weeks ago, that's big Bella." I nodded, blushed and fidgeted my hands in my lap. "I just want to tell you that…intercourse," I cringed at the word, why wouldn't he just say 'sex'? "Is very complicated and should not be taken lightly. I know that both of your hormones must be on the rise, but you two need to know that intercourse-"

I held up my hand, "Dad, please say 'sex'. It's just weird." He nodded and then continued.

"Sex is not for the young. You two need to wait until you're married," I watched as sweat dibbled down his forehead, he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

I sighed this time, "Dad…Edward and I…are," I bit my lip and watched his face turn red then purple. "Oh, God! No, no, no, no that's not what I meant!" I held up my hands trying to calm him, his face went back to normal soon. "I meant, we're not like that."

Charlie exhaled in a huff, apparently a weight lifted off of his shoulders. "Alright, Bells. This was awkward for both of us, but I just wanted to tell you that," he gritted his teeth again. "If you decided to, be careful."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about that at all. I want to wait until we're married." I smiled at the thought of Edward still under my bed; I bet he was dying from this conversation.

"Okay, Bella. Well, I've got to get back. I'll see you in a couple hours for dinner." I nodded as he started for the door. "Bye, Bella. Bye, Edward." He smiled.

"Bye, sir." Edward's voice came from beneath my bed and Charlie chuckled. My heart stopped and restarted as I thought the fire was going to start but Charlie surprised me, "Staying for dinner, Cullen?"

Edward coughed, "If Bella would like, yes." I looked pleadingly toward Charlie, he nodded. "See you both tonight." Then Charlie walked out of my room, leaving the door open.

Once the front door closed, I leaned over the edge of my bed. "You can come out now," I said laughing but he didn't slide from the underneath of my bed. "Edward?"

"BOO!" Edward's laugh boomed through the whole house and so did my shriek.

"Ah!" I playfully smacked Edward in the chest as he stood by the door. "Edward Anthony Cullen!" he chortled again and grabbed my hand which lay on his chest. He yanked me from the bed and pulled me to him.

He grasped my wrist and held my waist close to him. He started to kiss me but I pushed him away. "What?" he asked bewildered.

I kept pushing his chest until he let go. "You scared me, that's 'what'." I said in a sad tone.

He laughed, "You scared me first, remember?" Edward tried to pull my waist back toward him but I fought it.

I jerked around him and ran down the stairs. "Bella?" he called after me. I started laughing as I reached the bottom of the stairs while Edward was at the top. "What are you doing?" he asked again.

Gripping the stair case pole before running off I said, breathlessly, "If you want to kiss me, you'll have to catch me," I smiled, eyes excited and ran out the back door, hearing Edward's hard feet close behind me.

He chased me for while, I felt like we ran forever until we were deep into the forest. I turned to look behind me and my feet padded faster as Edward was close on my tail. "Ahh!" I shrieked again.

Edward was faster than I gave him credit for, but since camp I became faster, more graceful and stronger.

"I'm gonna kiss you, Isabella Marie!" he called after me as he pushed his feet faster. Soon he was right next to me, I tried to shake him off by randomly going different directions but he was there, always next to me.

We started to slow a bit, getting extremely tired and thirsty. My feet slowed first until Edward grabbed my hip and pulled me through bushes and onto soft grass.

We rolled until I was on top of Edward, breathless. Edward and I both panted until our hearts slowed, I never ran like that before.

I took a second to look around for a moment; we were laying in a meadow. "Wow…" I breathed. Purple and white flowers sprouted out from the ground everywhere around us. Trees hid the outside world from us. Everything I saw was pure nature, I heard nature there too. This was just like being on the camping trip 6 years ago.

"Edward look at this place," I breathed again. "It's so beautiful." I looked down at him briefly, making sure he was looking around.

"I know you are." He smiled and my knees went weak on top of his thighs. Just then he grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me, only pulling back to say, "I win." I smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

"I love you," I smiled. "I love you, too" he kissed me again.

We lay there for awhile, taking the meadow in. "Did you know about this place?" I asked after a moment of silence.

He shook his head next to mine, "No. But it is very pretty, incomparable to you." I blushed then and smacked him lightly on the chest. As I cuddled into his side and his held me closer to him, I started thinking of earlier.

"Edward?" I asked shyly.

"Hmm?" he sounded sleepy.

"What were you thinking earlier when Charlie was in the room…?" the words came out in a rush.

His chest rose and fell beneath my arm draped across it as he laughed. "What was I thinking?" he looked down at me, I nodded staring into his eyes. "That he was right. And so were you. We're not ready and I also would like to wait until we're married. Or until you decide you're ready."

I exhaled the breath I was holding unknown. "You…want to…marry me?" I blushed as he nodded, "Very much so." I hugged him close to me and he did the same.

I sighed with content as we walked together -never letting go of each other's side- back home. Turned out we really went far into the woods, but our footprints were in the dirt so we followed them back. It was almost 5 when we found our way back home, Charlie would be here soon.

We lounged on the couch, cuddling until Charlie came home and started dinner, then we just sat next to each other, holding hands.

No one mentioned earlier conversation, for that I was thankful.

Dinner went by smoothly and deliciously, I hadn't eaten anything that good for a while. Edward stayed an hour later after dinner and then he had to go, I was heartbroken.

I walked him outside and we just stood there, probably 15 minutes or so later Charlie came out and told us it was close to 9 and Carlisle called. After he went back in, I kissed Edward goodbye and he got on his bike and peddled away. I wished that the days were longer so that I could spend them all with Edward, but unfortunately sleep called my name every now and then; especially now. I was worn out from today, the talk with Charlie, the run with Edward, everything was hitting me now.

I walked back in the house dozily. I yawned as I spoke to Charlie, who lounged in the recliner, "I'm going to bed. 'Night Dad, love you."

"I love you too, baby girl."

Just as I was about to doze out, I shot up out of my bed and grabbed my diary, flipping on my light and started writing.

_July 6__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Camp was boring without Edward, I missed him so much. Being reunited with him made me feel so at home and I couldn't bear the world without Edward._

_And you know what he told me? That he loves me and that he wants to marry me! I always knew there was something about Edward. He's so special and I thank God that he's mine._

_So thank you, God. For giving me a trustworthy father and an amazing boyfriend._

_Everything is so perfect, what could go wrong? Nothing. Edward and I were meant for each other, I can feel it in my bones. Especially when he touches me._

_Charlie gave me "the talk"…right after Edward and I had a make out session, oops, I know. Edward heard the whole thing, he hid underneath my bed. It was too funny but completely awkward._

_I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Anthony Cullen._

_Bella._

On the extra space of the page, I doodled a heart with "_Mrs. Bella Cullen_" inside of it. And then on the other side I made another heart with "Edward Anthony + Bella Marie= Forever" on it.

After I closed my diary and put it back, turning my light back off, I cuddled back into my bed. I pretended that my covers were Edward wrapped around me. Just then it hit me, we're going to high school.

The pangs of junior high started to hit me again, but this time they were gone within seconds of reassurance that Edward loved…_me_.

Isabella Swan, of all people, Edward Cullen loved me.

Unconsciousness took me into a deep, blissful sleep at the end of that thought.

The beginning of my dream all the way until I woke was Edward and I at the altar, Edward and I at a beach on our honeymoon, Edward and I with children at our feet. I sighed in my sleep.

_Finally._

**

* * *

**

A/N: How'd you like that? No? Well tell me anyways, there's that button down there, you know you want to click it! (: Type me a response.

**School's starting soon and I wanted to post this before hand, it came to me the other day and I hate to write it down.**

**Thanks again to _AlexMerazhOOr_, thy beta is amazing! :) She made some graphics for Bella's diary entry, check them out on my page!**


	7. Age 17: Part 1 Another Birthday?

**A/N: Hello there again. I guess my writings of cliffies and the sweet love between Bella and Edward had brought you back again. I am forever in debt for how long I have made you wait. RL had been capturing me away from my laptop. But here is the next installment of _You're Beautiful!_ **

**ATTENTION: There are multiple POVs, you'll reach them soon enough. I also would like to say that this...age will be in parts...how many? I have no clue.**

**Thank you SO SO SO SO much my beauty of a beta, _AlexMerazh00r _who has helped a lot in this story. Babe, I don't know what'd I do without you. :-)**

**DISCLAIMER: How many times do I need to say it? Oh, another? Well here: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Onward to the delight...**

**SPOILER: P.s. Tissues for the wholehearted will be needed toward the end.**

**Meet you down there.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_This is it. I am going to do _it. _And I am thrilled it's with Edward. The love of my life, the stars to my night, the air to my lungs, he completes me. We fit together like two puzzle pieces._

_He slipped inside of me then, I gasped aloud at him actually filling me and making me whole once again. Edward broke my wall and the pleasure began._

_We both panted, thin sheets of sweat forming on our bodies. My climax was coming soon; my walls began to clamp down around Edward's magic stick…_

I shot up in my bed, gasping and panting to myself. _Are you fucking kidding me? _I was angry now, such a great dream, I scoffed at the thought.

Turning in my covers, now damp with sweat, I glanced at my alarm clock on my nightstand beside my bed. _3:43 A.M _I mentally read. I sighed, rolled my eyes and pushed the bedding off of my body, lunging myself to sit up straight.

I rubbed my eyes, exhausted from the dreams. Well, technically they were all the same dream. _Edward and I, laying in the meadow we found 3 years ago. He touched my outer thigh, sending sparks throughout my entire body, making me shudder on top of him. We shifted together, finding contact. All of the sudden we were both completely naked. _I had never actually seen Edward naked, I kind of imagined that. I knew what his torso and thighs looked like from watching him and Emmett work out together, but nothing more than that.

_After we were naked, grinding on each other, our bodies finding that friction, we began making out. His tongue ran over mine most of the times we'd make out, but I let him have that. I enjoyed the taste of his tongue, running wild with mine. _It was then that the dream would end; I would wake up panting all hot and ready to go, but no Edward.

I dangled my feet over the side of my bed, still too short to reach the floor as I thought about the dreams. _It's just not fair!_ My inner voice shouted at me, but I was unsure why. Kicking all thoughts out of my head, I decided that I was _not _going to be able to sleep so I jumped off my bed and got into the shower.

The steam and profusely hot water relaxed my strained back and made me calm. I almost began to doze off while standing there in the sauna. Once the water turned cold, my eyes flashed open and I turned the water off quickly.

All of my thoughts would be on Edward and that damn meadow today. _I just wish we could…_ I shut my brain off at that thought.

Here I was, Bella Swan, the teenage _girl_ who was having problems keeping her head off of sex. I was more the teenage _boy _than Edward was when it came to this topic.

It wasn't fair that Edward wasn't the one pushing sex and I was. Everything was completely backwards. I was a virgin, but I wasn't planning on staying that way for long; not with Edward around.

He was pure sex on legs, even at the age of 17. _Shoot,_ he was sex on legs at 14. It was like every year he'd become sexier, lustier-_is that a word?-_and more sensual. He was making me crazy waiting.

I sighed as I stepped from the shower, now shivering from the cold water. But at least I wasn't horny anymore…scratch that.

Just the thought alone of Edward…wet from the shower…glistening and dazzling me as he always did. I'd only see Edward completely shirtless and bare-chested a couple of handfuls of times. Only during the latter make out session had I become brave enough to ask him to remove his shirt. Soon it backfired and he asked for me to remove mine.

That was the most heated things between Edward and I had gotten. I sighed, just thinking about it. I wanted to run my tongue up and down the contours of his chest, between the valleys of his abs and pecks.

Shaking my head and wrapping a warm towel around my naked flesh, I shook the memory of my dream that stilled its way back into my head every two seconds.

Even after the steamy shower and then cold shocks on my body I was still yawning and stretching as I walked back into my room. I glanced at the clock, _damn._ It was only 4:50 in the morning. Charlie would be up soon for work, thank God.

I hated spending summer days at home with Charlie; they were always extremely boring. Plus he'd never let me invite Edward over to hang out in my room, only because he caught him that _one _time years ago.

Edward and I have grown up so much, just thinking of what I did for his birthday amazed me! I closed my eyes and reminisced.

"_So…" I bit my lip and smiled underneath my eyelashes. We were finally alone, his family had gone to sleep early and I got to stay longer for his birthday. I had gotten Edward a couple presents, but tonight's was going to top anything and everything forever._

"_So what?" he chuckled nervously as I crawled myself up his legs, grasping his thighs. I watched his Adam's apple bounce as he gulped while my hands traveled closer to his la la land._

_I didn't need to look to know he was as hard as a rock. His thighs tightened beneath my fingers as he jolted with excitement._

_I straddled him gently. He was right at my core, but this was about him, not me._

"_What are you-" I placed my finger over his soft lips, silencing him. "Shh," I purred and shook my head. His breath hitched as I flicked open the button on his jeans and unzipped him. He sprung out of his boxers in no time._

"_Bel-" I stopped him again with my finger and shaking my head again. His eyes grew darker like they usually did when we made out, full of lust and love. It made me even more confident and eager as to what I was about to do._

_I looked down at him, literally _him_ and sighed. Just the sight of Edward clothed was beautiful, his cock was a golden sight to behold. I gasped as I noticed the veins bulging and pulsating, not to mention the thickness of it. He had the most perfect shaft I'd ever seen, which was none and never would be. Edward was my one and only, forever._

_I scooted away from him briefly, sliding down to his carpeted floor, balancing myself on my knees. It was a good thing his carpet was extremely soft._

_Taking control, I turned Edward to face me, his legs dangling over the edge of his bed. We gasped at the same time, him at my moves, me at _him _moving inward to his stomach._

_The sight of him made me jump up from sitting back on my knees to kneeling right in front of him, confidence struck a chord and I was literally jumping on it._

_I licked my lips as I grasped Edward in between my hands. He let out a loud groan and hissed at my touch. I had begun to pull back but his groans turned into moans as I slid my hand up and down his shaft._

_This was becoming even more natural as I stroked him; my thumb slid and rubbed the tip, smearing the precum around. I shh'd him again as he let out a louder moan._

_He threw his head back and I knew that was my sign. I shoved him into my mouth quickly, licking everywhere. Edward hissed again, "Oh, God!" His voice was only above a whisper. As my head bobbed up and down, he twitched inside my mouth; I smiled around him, looking up at him through my eyelashes._

"_Bella, you're so beautiful…" he panted between words._

_My tongue swirled around the tip and back in my mouth he went. A couple more times of sucking and stroking, Edward exploded, "FUCK!" he hissed loud but quietly. Warm sweet but salty spurts of him hit the back of my throat. He eyed me suspiciously as he came down from his high. Looking him straight in the eye, I swallowed and smiled._

_He shuddered, trying to catch his breath. Before he could ask what it was for, I straddled him again, making him lie back on his bed-I was thankful Esme had bought him a king._

"_Happy birthday, baby." I kissed him._

Sighing and smiling as I brought myself back to reality. He will never forget his birthday, ever. Now for mine, I am hoping for something even more special than oral. I wonder if it's wrong to ask for it for my birthday…

* * *

**EPOV**

I raked my fingers through my hair, pulling at it frustrated as I lie in my bed. _What the fuck am I supposed to get Bella for her birthday? _I screamed inside to myself. Her present to me was just…breathtaking, I couldn't have asked for more, but was she?

I only had a week until Bella's birthday was here. This was going to be a toughie. Buying Bella gifts was usually easy, because she hated gifts! But this time, I was going to have to top any gift I had ever given her over the past 8 years, including her gifts to me.

I pulled at my hair again, trying to make the idea come to my head. I watched as the blanket draped over me rose in the middle of my body. _Wrong head!_

Wait a minute…I sat straight up in my bed as it came to me. I could give Bella what she's wanted, me.

I didn't care if it was almost 5 in the morning, I was getting prepared. I ripped my phone from its charger next to my bedside and pressed the button down hard. The brightness of it made me squint until my eyes adjusted to the light.

Making a new message and adding the contact, I pressed send. A few seconds later is vibrated in my hand.

**What the fuck do you want, Edward? It's 5 in the morning! -A**

I chuckled in my silent room, **Sorry, I need your help, please! It's for Bella… -E**

I knew that one would get her. She was fast, even in the morning.

***sigh* Alright, what? -A **I laughed again, _so Alice._

**I'll tell you more tomorrow…I mean today, okay? Sorry for waking you. I love you little sis! -E**

I really did love Alice, she was the most amazing, yet annoying little sister I could ever have.

**Okay, Edward. But no matter what it is, you definitely owe me for this early waking. Bye. –A**

I didn't bother in replying, she probably already turned her phone off or on silent and went back to sleep.

Just knowing that my present to her would soon be complete had me falling asleep fast.

Of course my dream was imagining the feel of Bella, being inside her. The way she would wrap around my cock had me pulsating and running for the shower.

After I was released and calm, I went to Alice's room, hoping she'd be awake and ready to plan.

I knocked gently on her door down the far hall from me and waited until she answered or allowed me in. I remember when she was 9 and I went into her room without permission from the she devil herself to use something or another and she literally bitched me out about it for weeks. I laughed as I remembered the sign she had posted on her door for a couple months.

"What are you laughing at?" her voice came from behind me. I turned to meet her short height of eyes and laughed again.

"Nothing, just nothing." I said smiling.

"Whatever. Come in," she walked to her door and opened it for me to go in first. Once she had the door closed she got into her _plannerzilla mode_. "Alright, tell me exactly what you're thinking of doing for Bella's birthday."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Nervousness and shyness came over me. _Did I honestly want my little sister to know that I wanted to have sex with my girlfriend?_ No, that was a definite no.

"Uh…I want to…just can you get everyone out of the house for the weekend of Bella's birthday?" I stuttered in the beginning but rushed through the end, her mouth dropped.

"Eddie, are you and Bella going to have sex?" her voice was quiet but in shock.

"I didn't say that…" I whispered, trailing off. She squealed loudly, I covered my ears. "Jesus Alice!"

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, me and Jasper have done it," she said honestly, seeing no wrong.

My rage flared. "What the fuck? Alice, he's 18!" I stood in front of her, about to run out the door and go break Jasper's neck.

"Hey! It's doesn't matter! I love him! And he loves ME!" she shouted back at me. My brow furrowed deeply as I thought of them together. They'd only been dating for a couple years, since Alice was in freshman and Jasper a senior.

"He's still 18 fucking years old, Mary Alice!" I tried to control my voice for the sake of our parents, but I was boiling.

"Don't call me by my full name like you're Mom or some shit. We love each other, so we committed to each other. And that's what you want to do with Bella, isn't it? Isn't it?"

Thinking of Bella had me immediately calm; I sat back down on Alice's bed and nodded quietly. She sat down, too, mirroring me. She tried to reach out to me but I shrugged her off.

"It's just…hard to imagine you with Jasper." I shook my head, trying to shake the worst images of my life out of my head.

"I know," she sighed. "I wasn't sure at first, but Jasper is the right one for me, no matter how old he is, I'll always love him. He's…perfect." I looked up at her to find her dazing off into space, thinking of Jasper.

"When?" I choked out.

Instantly she was nervous and fidgeting in front of me. "Uh…um…" she hesitated, biting her lip.

"Alice, tell me. Now." I growled at her.

Her leg bounced up and down nervously. She picked at bit at her nails. "Alice!"

"Okay! Okay, jeez. It was…Jasper's prom night." She whispered.

"What? Wait, what? You didn't go with Jasper, you were a freshman." This was confusing. I watched as she bit her lip again and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, you were with Bella that night so I snuck out and Jazz picked me up and took me to a hotel room. It was really nice, sweet and sensual and so _beautiful_." Her eyes dazzled at the memory. "He wasn't planning on it; the room was because he and Emmett were going to party. Edward, he told me he loved me the whole time, and I knew he meant it."

Her confession made me realize what I was supposed to do for Bella. I smiled and thought about Bella and me in the hotel room, better yet my own room. I could set up candles and rose petals, _wait, is that too cliché?_

"Edward, why are you smiling? You're so weird." Alice's question made me look at her, bringing me back to reality in her pink and fluffy room.

"I've got it, Alice. I know what I'm going to do. Thanks." I started for the door then stopped in the frame. "And, I'm sorry for my outburst. Why didn't you tell me about you and Jazz?"

She smiled small, "Because I knew you'd react how you did, silly! You need to come to realize that I'm smarter than you and I always know what you're thinking of doing." She twinkled her eyes and shut her door.

I chuckled and went down for breakfast; the smell of pancakes had me running faster.

* * *

**AlicePOV**

I shouldn't have told Edward about me and Jasper, but I was so excited that him and Bella we're finally going to commit themselves, I always knew they were destined for each other.

My phone beeps on my desk, I sprinted to it in case it was a text from Jazz.

**Don't forget, please get everyone away for the weekend. Please, please, puh lease! –E**

Oh, jeez. This might be hard, but I've got a plan. **Only way that'll work, without you going is you're going to have to get in trouble so Dad grounds you. I'll ask if we can go on vacay. –A**

My phone chirped momentarily after I texted Edward back. **Damn. Okay. Any ideas coming to your spiky head? –E**

I giggled at his line and typed back. **Ha-ha. You've got to get Dad real mad. I'm coming down now to mention the vacay, hmm but where? –A**

**Okay. Oh, I know. Go fishing. Ha-ha. –E **His sarcasm wasn't amusing to me.

**You know I hate fishing, Edward! What about…Vegas? –A**

I knew he was mad for me mentioning the only place he actually would want to go and probably skip out on having sex with Bella because he texted back faster.

**Hell no! Alice, I really want to go there! –E**

**Ha-ha, that's why I'm mentioning it to Dad. –A **I closed my phone, stuffing it in my pocket and jogging down the stairs.

Mom, Dad and Edward were seated at the dining table as I walked in. I quickly sat down to a plate of delicious blueberry pancakes and began scarfing it down; Mom's pancakes were always my favorite.

"So, Dad…" I began, after swallowing a mouthful of food. I could feel Edward's eyes boring into the side of my head. Dad looked at me questioningly. "I was wondering if we could go on a short vacation soon."

Carlisle considered it for a moment, while we all continued to eat. Mom stepped in, "It would be a real fun time, I bet. And it's been so long since we've been on an actual family vacation. Come on, Carl." I tried to stifle my giggle with a cough and almost ended up choking on my food; Dad hated it but couldn't resist when Mom called him Carl.

"Yeah, I guess. Where would you guys want to go? The mountains, Florida, maybe Cali?" he asked.

"Vegas!" I shouted unintentionally.

"Las Vegas? Hmm." He smiled, "Edward, do you know where you'd like to go?"

All eyes were on Edward now, he seemed nervous under the scrutiny. He mumbled quietly but I could hear the sadness, "Vegas."

"Alright, Vegas it is then!" Carlisle erupted. We all laughed and finished breakfast. While Mom and Dad were clearing the table, I leaned across to Edward.

"Now's your chance. Screw it up." I giggled at how I said it. Usually people say not to screw it up.

He half smiled and got up. _This was __**your**__ idea! _I shouted toward him in my head.

* * *

**CarlislePOV**

I wasn't sure why Edward and Alice were acting weird today, but I shrugged it off. Work was more important; I had a few surgeries today that had me concentrating really hard.

It wasn't until Alice mentioned a vacation that I really thought about it. A vacation would be really nice right about now. And going to Vegas would be a blast. Once I finally agreed, I began to set everything up.

Over the next few days, I noticed that Edward had been trying to get on my bad side even though he knew I was working hard to get our vacation together. He was really starting to piss me off.

We had the date set, September 11-15th; it was coming closer by the minute and had all of us excited.

A few days before we were set to leave, I was going out to my 2010 Chrysler 300 and found a scratch on the driver's side door. My blood boiled underneath my skin. I charged back inside, straight up to Edward's room.

His music was blasting as I banged on his door. The music was instantly off and his door swung open. "Yeah, Dad?" he looked down at his feet as if he'd done something bad, which he did!

"Don't 'yeah Dad' me! I know you scratched my new car, Edward! Don't play dumb with me." I snarled, walking into his room as he stepped out of the way.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Dad. It was an accident. I…I um…was walking by and had my keys in my hand. I'm real sorry, Dad." He hid his eyes, staring at the floor.

After a moment of silence, I asked, "Edward, why are you acting like this? Do you _not _want to go on vacation?" My voice was normal and sincere again.

He didn't answer. "You want to tell me what this is all about, son?" I sat down in his chair while he backed away and sunk into his bed. "Come on, Edward, this can't be one sided. I need to know why you're acting like such a rebel, this isn't like you. Is there something going on between you and Bella that you'd like to talk about?" I pleaded with him to talk to me.

"You're right, there is something, but…" he stopped, still not looking at me. I got up and walked over to him, sitting next to him on his bed. He looked up at me as I sat down beside him; I looked at him pointedly telling him to continue. "I…want to do something special for Bella's birthday on Friday…but," _oh dear Lord, not another but, _"It involves…being…alone…together…"

I stared at his ruffled head, tsking it for being a mess, until what he said finally clicked. "You're what? Y-y-y-you want to do _what?_"

"I know, Dad, but I love her and we're both ready, I know this. I can feel it. We love each other and…I want to show her how much I love her." He stuttered through most of it, nervous.

My blood boiled, my blood _pressure_ was sky rocketing, but I knew exactly how he felt. "Son," I placed my hand on his shoulder, bracing him. "I understand what you're feeling," Edward's eyes shot up to me, confused. I shook with laughter, feeling lighter about the subject. "Yes, son, yes. I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell your sister and you cannot, under any circumstances tell your Mother-well for one, she already knows, and two, you shouldn't. Anyways, I was only 16 when I had sex for the first time, it surprises me that you and Bella have waited this long…" My mind trailed to my baby girl, Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, I shuddered and thanked the good Lord that she hadn't had sex yet. "It's alright that you want to, but please, _please _for the sake of your Mother and I, also Bella's health, _be careful_."

He nodded fervently. "Yes, no, Dad." He laughed at his own confusion. "I mean, I wouldn't have it any other way. Careful should've been my middle name." he laughed again.

"Good, good. Hey, it almost was." I playfully punched his bicep, he dodged it. We laughed for a few moments until I became more serious. "Also, don't tell your Mother. She might have a heart attack over it." He nodded again and I hugged him.

"I'm serious, Edward. If you get this girl pregnant, so help me God…" I said standing up, walking toward his door.

"Dad, even so-which won't happen, promise-she's not just _any _girl, she's my Bella." His eyes filled with love and I knew he was awestruck.

"Yes, I think you've made that very clear to each and everyone in the state of Washington, Edward. Alright, I'll leave you the house for the weekend, but no parties. I only want you and Bella here, got it?" My voice was stern and strict; he knew when I was putting my foot down.

"You got it, Captain!" he saluted me and laughed.

"Hey, now! I haven't been a pirate since you were 4." We laughed again at the memories. I left him with guidance and comfort, just like he needed.

_Dear Lord he better not get that poor girl pregnant._

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hey, Bella." The voice through the phone called my attention as I was almost dozing off on my bed. "You still there, or did you fall asleep on me…again?" He asked, laughing.

"Nooooo," I said too sleepy to fake it and stifle a yawn. "What? I am very tired, you've kept me up a lot this week and you know my birthday's coming up, Edward." My eyes were still closed as I spoke to the darkness.

"Well that's only because I've got a huge surprise for you, waiting here with me…this weekend." He hinted, my eyes shot wide opened; sleepiness completely gone from me.

"What?" My eyes bulged. "What are you talking about, Edward?" _Could he really be saying what I think he is?_

"You. Me. Us. The _whole_ weekend." If they could, my panties would've dropped to the floor as I was now standing, in the scarce darkness of my room. I flicked on my table lamp that had been replaced a few months back because Edward and I got a little…rough.

"Really?" My voice went up a whole octave.

He chuckled lightly and sighed through the phone, "Yes, really. Just you and me, baby." I giggled and almost screamed if it wasn't for Charlie's snores across the hall.

"Friday can't come any sooner." We hung up after a moment, that night, I didn't sleep. I was too riled up about the weekend with Edward. _I wonder if…_

Oh, no. This will never happen; Charlie would _never _let me stay at Edward's for the weekend. It was as if the light bulb in cartoons appeared above my own head. _But he'll let you stay at __**Alice's.**_

Friday morning I pretended to yawn as I walked into the kitchen, finding Charlie making me a birthday breakfast.

"Morning sunshine! Or should I say, birthday girl?" he came over to me and hugged me close, planting a kiss on my forehead. "Happy birthday, baby girl." His mustached smile made me giggle.

When he had finally sat down to eat with me, I struck up a conversation. "So, Dad, I was thinking, this year instead of a big party-that you make me do-I'd like to just have a girls weekend."

I watched as his face made an internal groan, I jumped quickly on it. "With Alice, I mean. Do you think it's possible that I could go and stay there this weekend with her? Esme will be home as well. Just us girls, Carlisle is taking Edward, Jasper and Emmett out somewhere." I shoveled some scrambled eggs into my mouth as I waited for him to answer.

"Weekend with Alice?" I nodded and ate more. "Yeah, I guess that'd be okay. I'll have to talk to Carlisle first." I gulped, literally, my food down.

"Okay, I'll call Edward and tell him to have Carlisle call you later." He nodded and started cleaning the dishes. I dashed upstairs to grab the phone and called Edward. I explained to him what I had said to Charlie, he agreed to let Carlisle in on it.

I was completely taken back that Edward had told him that we wanted to be _alone_ this weekend.

A few hours later, after Carlisle had called and cleared everything up with Charlie, he now stood in my doorway and told me to pack and he'd take me over.

I grabbed anything and everything I would need for the weekend-scratch that-_my_ weekend with _Edward. _I had bought a very sexy, lacey outfit for when Edward and I decided to take everything all the way, that was quickly stuffed at the bottom of my bag. I ran to the bathroom and got my toothbrush, along with some toiletries.

My heart raced the whole car ride to Edward's house. _Was my luck finally changing? Was I finally getting somewhere, somewhere that I _wanted_?_

Alice came outside and grabbed my bags, only saying a brief hello to Charlie before dragging me inside. "Bye, Dad!" I called out to him as Alice pulled on my shirt.

She squealed as she shut the door. "We're leaving in 30 minutes to Vegas, can you believe it? Ah!" Alice clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

I placed both of my hands on her shoulders, "Calm, Alice, calm."

"You're right, you're right. This isn't about me, it's about you and Edward!" her eyes lit up.

"You…know?" I asked breathlessly. _Well, damn. Edward had gone as told his whole family._

"Of course, silly!" she playfully smacked me. "He came to _me _for help. Just like everyone does." She bounced with joy, her eyes glimmering. I nodded briefly. "Come on, Edward's upstairs." She turned and started up the stairs.

She went to her room as I strode off to Edward's. I knew their house so well, it was like living here myself. I walked straight into Edward's room, not even knocking-hell he does that at my house-to find something I was definitely _not _expecting.

I whimpered slightly at the sight of him, pulling up his boxers. His head shot up to the sound from the back of my throat. "Whoa, hey, Bella." He pulled his boxers up faster, concealing himself.

I ran to him, throwing myself in his arms. I smashed his face with my own, taking claim on his mouth. "Mmm, Bella. What caused this?" he asked between my frantic kisses.

"You, always you." I kissed him hard again. "I love you so, _so_ much, Edward."

His laughter was the music to my ears and the symphony to my panties-that were thoroughly soaked by now. I grinded my hips into him lightly, feeling all of him.

He moaned but pulled me back. "Wait, wait, wait. Not now, my family is still here." Our breaths were heavy; I shuddered lightly as he kissed me once more. "And I'm making dinner."

I nodded against his forehead, "Okay." Secretly, I didn't want to stop. I didn't care if the entire town of Forks was in the house, _I wanted him._

We showed Carlisle, Esme and Alice off and began our weekend with each other. This was even more special than any other gift Edward could've given me. Speaking of…

Edward walked me to the dining room, placing me in a seat at the table and grabbing something from inside the kitchen.

"Here, happy birthday, Bella." He handed me a small, deep blue, velvety box. I rubbed my fingers over it before I pinched it open.

"You didn't need to get me anything, besides yourself." I winked and looked down as to what I was holding. I gasped at the ring that lay tucked inside the folds of velvet. "Oh, baby." A tear started to fall down my cheek.

A sterling silver-platinum probably-with a sapphire diamond in the middle sat inside the box, I gasped with realization, and another tear streamed down the other cheek. I watched as Edward's fingers came into the beautiful view of the ring and take it from its place.

I turned to see Edward kneeled beside me. He took my left hand and began speaking.

"Bella," he sighed my name. "You've turned my world upside right, never down. I could never be sad while you're in my life. Because, I am for certain, you _are _my life now. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

This may seem to be an engagement ring," he paused, looking down at the ring he held before my third finger. "But it is not, that one is hiding for now. This is a promise ring, a promise that I dutifully promise to withhold. Bella, I promise to never leave your side whenever anything happens, I promise to hold you when you cry, when you laugh or when you're angry at me." He laughed and then he continued. "Bella, I promise to treat you like the goddess angel that you are." He sighed once more before he asked, "Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, forever be my one and only girlfriend, for as long as we live?"

His monologue had me in tears and nodding. "Yes, yes, yes. How many times do I need to say yes? Place that ring on my finger, damn it!" he laughed, nodded and placed the ring on my finger, I watch as a tear came from his eyes and fell onto our interlinked hands.

I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine. "Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked, kissing him again.

"You."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know. Sorry, my bad. It's just so...*sniff*...sweet, right?

**Yay? Nay? May bay? Tell me.**

**P.s I'll be working thoroughly to try and update soon, but please do not hold your breaths. I am currently sick, hoping it passes. But I will do my best to write onward.**

**P.s.s Anyond got names for Edward & Bella-since there are Strangerward, Voiceward, Deafella, etc. I was just wondering what my lovelies would be called.**

**Review and tell me your thoughts.**

**See you next time. :)**

**-Shawna**


	8. Age 17: Part 2 Unbroken Mistakes

**A/N: Oh, kill me now? Please wait until the end. :) I am so very sorry. I am VERY late in posting. Things have been hectic with RL. Senior year is blasting by fast. Tomorrow is actually my 18th birthday so I am posting this in honor of it. :)**

**I left you hanging and I will always keep you hanging, sorry. Remember this is the second part of Age 17, there will be more but please be patient.**

**Also, last I had asked what Bella & Edward's nicknames should be (ex: Deafella, Voiceward, etc) but I didn't really get enough responses. So I am still looking forward to those in reviews.**

**SPOILER: It's about to get steamy and then dramatic in this chapter...heads up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except my Fanfics :)**

**MY BEAUTIFUL BETA **_AlexMerazh00r _**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I called her beautiful, because she is but also because of the story. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7-

_I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine. "Thank you." He said._

_"For what?" I asked, kissing him again._

_"You."_

* * *

Chapter 8-Age 17 Part 2

**BPOV**

After dinner, we talked.

I was too anxious to retreat to Edward's room. But he wouldn't let me. We cuddled on the couch, watching a movie. So far, this was a boring birthday, but I was with Edward and I was content.

My back ached from lying across Edward's lap, but I enjoyed his fingers running through my brown locks. Soon I was unconscious. I'd become sleepier lately and I didn't like it. This wasn't how I was supposed to be. Although I was only seventeen, I felt like I was eighty.

When the softness found its ease to my back, I knew we were laying in Edward's bed. I turned to my side and let him snuggle into me. His chin rested upon my right shoulder and I felt him inhale. Soon he began kissing my shoulder and then my neck.

All sleepy thoughts were gone by the shiver from the wetness of his kisses, to my neck.

_This is it_, I thought as I turned in his arms.

Although he was still taller than me, even in sleeping positions, I did my best to reach and gently touch my lips to his.

Electricity shot through my entire body as we connected.

His hand reached over me, placing it gently to my lower back, pushing me closer to him. I moaned in response. I couldn't get close enough. I attempted to remove his shirt, he obliged. My tank top was easy to pull up, but his hands stopped me.

My face scowled in question and frustration.

"Slowly, Bella. Slowly." His fingers wrapped softly around my thin wrists, pulling them away from my shirt. "I want to _make love_ to you. Cherish you, if that." The way he'd said make love had me ready to jump him. But I loved that he wanted to go slow, I knew he loved me. I nodded and he continued leaving trails of wet open mouthed kisses along my collarbone.

Before I knew it, I was completely naked in front of him. He stared at me in awe, I think. My doubt faded as the words slipped from his mouth. "Bella," he crooned. "You are…so beautiful." His eyes locked with mine as he slipped from the bed to remove his jeans that I had seen him put on only a few short hours ago…I think it was a few hours ago.

I was so lost in Edward.

Our eyes didn't linger anywhere else on each other's bodies. Even as 17 year olds, we were still self conscious. Ever since summer camp a few years ago, I loved that Edward looked at my body more, but it still made me remember the past. The weight. The pounds.

I shook the thoughts and focused on Edward. He crawled back into bed, meeting my awaiting eyes. I noted nonchalantly that he was still in his boxers; but I was completely naked, I felt alone. I went to tug on his boxers, also noting that he wasn't semi-hard, he was fully erect. _God, how I want him, no…I _need _him._

He stopped me again and gave me a look. I sighed, "I know, slow." We kissed more, he was pressing into me, and I loved it. I could feel him everywhere. His erection pressed into my stomach and I couldn't help as I shifted against it.

The sound that came out of Edward's mouth astounded me. And then he did something I didn't think he'd ever do.

He _thrusted _back into me.

_This is it._ I said again to myself. I watched Edward reach over into his bedside table and pull out a condom. "N-no." he looked at me as the word spilled from me. "I…I took the pill before dinner," I paused and he stopped trying to open the condom. "And I-I…I want to feel _you_, not latex." I blushed and looked away from him.

I suppose the look that I wore on my face was enough to make him toss the condom back into the draw and pull off his boxers. I squealed when he came back to me.

I could _feel_ him as he lingered at my entrance. I grinded him into me, trying to push him into me but he pulled back more.

He looked deep into my eyes with a stern look and said, "You _will_ tell me if I hurt you, okay?" Edward's eyes softened near the end. I nodded softly and waited.

He was back at my entrance again, but closer. He slowly-and I mean, sloooooowly- pushed his way in and stopped completely. For that, I was thankful. Edward broke my wall and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, baring the pain.

I failed to hold in the pain, a whimper slipped from between my tightly closed lips and Edward stirred. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Bella, speak to me!" his hushed tone calmed me and the pain vanished. I opened my eyes to see a panic stricken Edward staring me down. He started to pull out but I stopped him by pushing my heels into his butt cheeks.

"I'm. Fine. Please, continue." I practically begged him to move and when he did I was ecstatic.

Slowly he pulled back and pushed forward, thrusting into me. The movements from him gave me the need to circle my hips and thrust back. Apparently what I had decided to do was right, Edward grunted again and it made me moan.

This_. This was _making love_, I knew it._

Edward's mouth didn't leave mine the entire time. Every so often he would mumble against my lips, "I love you, Isabella." Or "Bella, you're so beautiful, I love you."

I did my best to speak back but I was lost in him, so most of my 'I love you' came out as "I…y-you" but I knew he'd understand.

Our rhythm was magic. We moved as one, our bodies connecting at every point. Our bodies fit together as one. Like the missing puzzle piece.

I honestly didn't care if I orgasm or not, just making love with Edward was spectacular. _He _felt spectacular.

I knew that I would orgasm; Edward did that to me by just looking at me. He was so God damn sexy. He kept thrusting into me, and grunting. "B-Bella, you have to come, I can't hold off any longer. Please." His breath was heavy and hot against my neck.

We locked eyes and I convulsed around him. He shuddered and release inside of me. Breathing heavily, he drooped on top of me. I held him to my breast, where his head lay.

"I love you, Bella." He mumbled to my chest.

"And I love you, Edward."

...

My skin was scorched and I had no idea why. I tried to move, but I was weighed down. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Edward still snoozing my chest. _Oh, that's why I'm hot and…heavy._

I didn't _want _to get up, but I had to pee. I tried to slide from underneath him but he gripped me to him. I love his possessiveness but not in the morning and especially when I have to _pee._

I tried once more to wiggle my out of his arms; I thought I was successful until I felt something brush my thigh. I froze.

_No. He couldn't be…_ Well I guess it's true about "morning wood".

I still didn't move. But _he _did.

I felt him stir against my outer thigh and Edward pulled me closer. I couldn't help but want him as well, but I was having pains in my bladder for Pete's sake.

"Edward?" I played with his hair gently. "Edward, I know you're awake and I'd love to replay last night but," his head shot up and his face was pained. I immediately felt bad and tried to make the expression go away. "But…I have to…pee."

His face softened and his arms loosed from around my waist. He nodded and I slid from the bed, making my way to his connected bath.

After I had taken care of my bladder issue, I caught my appearance in the full length mirror as I was walking by. I gasped at the sight of my hair. If only I was taller and had shorter hair I could be Edward's twin; my hair was in total disarray.

Not only was my hair a mess, I was. I was completely naked and looked comfortable that way. I was never comfortable being naked, never. I guess being with Edward opened my eyes-I was beautiful. I could see parts of myself being pretty, but never beautiful. It was Edward who made me beautiful and feel beautiful.

I walked back out to Edward who was holding a tray of toast, jelly and orange juice. I also saw that he had put his boxers back on, a part inside of me died. I walked to him and grabbed a piece of toast and flopped on the bed.

We ate in silence for a moment after he turned his TV on.

"It's not fair." I accidently blurted out as I Edward chugged on his orange juice. He almost choked when I'd asked.

"What are you talking about?" he looked to me as he set his glass down.

"I'm over here, completely naked and you're sitting in your boxers." I pouted.

He laughed. "That's not true." I looked at him disbelief. His face got closer to mine. "You're under the covers." His voice was thick with lust and wanton, along with the velvetiness, my heart sped up 400 beats.

I gripped his hair and pulled his mouth to mine.

We made love 3 more times before dinner. With protection time and it wasn't as satisfaction as before.

...

"I think I could get used to this." I spoke as I chopped onions and tried not cry.

"What's that?" he asked from across the room, cooking a vegan dinner.

I set the onion down along with the knife and walked over to his. I hugged his bare back and whispered against it. "Waking up next to you, making food together, making…babies together." I smiled at the thought of Edward and I in bed again.

His breath caught and I thought he didn't want babies. I turned him around to see blood. "Oh, my God. Edward, are you okay?"

...

"Will you just let me?" I argued with him as he kept pulling his finger away from me. It had only been a small cut, not hospital needed; thank God. He pulled away again. "Stop it, Edward. I need to clean it out before it gets infected. Don't you _want _your finger?"

He finally let me clean out his wound. "You're good at this, Bella." I smiled but continued cleaning. I knew I was a good nurturer unlike Renee. I always cared for loved ones. I had wished that Renee and Charlie would produce a second child, someone for me to care for; someone to look up to me, but it was only a good few years before they split.

Edward had never said anything about earlier, about babies. I wondered silently if his cut was because he didn't want children.

_Oh, my God. He doesn't want… no, he doesn't. But he- Edward doesn't want children._

_..._

Our bliss continued for the rest of the weekend. I pushed the hurtful thoughts of Edward not wanting kids out of my head. If he didn't want any, then that was okay. All I needed was him.

It was almost Halloween when I threw up my lunch. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand in disgust.

"Whoa, Bella, what's wrong? You're like, extra pale and sweaty. Are you alright?" Jessica's voice came from in front of the mirror-of course-as I walked up the sinks to rinse my mouth out.

I shook my head. Doctor's meant needles and I hate needles. I rinsed my mouth out thoroughly and headed back out to Edward and Alice's table. I was surprised that I had made it to the bathroom before retching everything I'd eaten.

Edward was concerned but pushed more food at me continuously for weeks. I ate but not much. I was looking bigger these days, just like before and I did _not _like it.

_What if Edward broke up with me because I gained my weight back?_ I nearly had a panic attack at the thought. I pushed away the food and talked to Angela and Alice, ignoring all food around.

...

Instead of Edward driving me home, Angela and I decided to walk. I wanted to exercise and have girl talk with Ang. Edward didn't think it was safe, but I told him I'd be okay. He was always worrying too much.

"So, what's up?" Angela asked beside me as we strode from the parking lot.

"Oh, nothing. I just…um, Ang?" I bit my lip nervously.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Um, can I…ask you something like really personal?" I didn't look at her but I could see her head nod from my peripheral vision. "You're smart, right?" another nod. "H-how long does it take t-to, f-for birth control to work?"

I didn't know how far we'd gotten, but we were close to her house already. She lived just down the street from me. Just after a couple years, Angela's dad got transferred back to Forks from Seattle. I didn't really understand his job, or care enough but somehow he lived there and Angela lived with her mom and her twin sisters. I'm pretty sure her house was hell and chaotics every night.

"I- W-what are you saying, Bella?" I finally looked at her and her face was scrunched up, her glasses sliding down her face.

"How long does it take for birth control to work, Angela?" We stopped walking and stood in the middle of the street.

"Bella, are you…pregnant?" She whispered the last word. My eyes darted away from hers; I was suddenly interested in the gravel underneath my feet.

"Oh, my God. Bella you are." She moved toward me, her arms reached out. I furiously shook my head.

"No, no. I don't know. I-I-I-I haven't taken a test…yet." She crushed me into a hug when a single tear slipped down my cheek.

"Come on, we're going now." Angela turned us around toward the Thriftway store.

"No, Angela, I can't take it at home! Charlie will kill me." _Or worse, kill Edward,_ I silently panicked.

She soothed me until I stopped sobbing. "Shh, Bella it's alright. If they won't let us use the bathroom at Thriftway then you can take it at my house, okay?" I nodded and we walked.

Once we got to the store, I panicked. Angela agreed to go in, get the test and the bathroom key. When she came out with just a bag I knew we were going to her house.

...

Stupid 3 minute wait. I panicked. And panicked. And panicked even more.

My knee bounced in Angela's pink bathroom. I hated pink. It smelled frilly in here too. I looked back at the stick, still nothing.

I jumped up nervously and starting pacing in the cramped bathroom.

A knock at the door made me jump back into the shower and almost ripped off the curtain. Angela informed me that it had been 5 minutes and I could look.

My hands were shaking as I picked up the pregnancy test and flipped it over in my hand. My breathing sped as I saw the 2…tiny…pink…lines.

And then I saw black.

...

A week later I sat on the crunchy paper in the cold room and shivered at his touch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded dully at the doctor. He sighed, "Alright."

He told me to lie back and I did. He told me it was going to be cold, I listened. He sedated me, I liked it.

When I awoke, I felt pain everywhere.

My lower abdomen told me that the abortion was successful.

I sat up in the bed; my body ached in every movement.

I saw my phone lying on the bedside table; I grabbed it and turned it on. I had told Charlie and Edward that I was spending the night with Angela. I just prayed that no one caught on to where I actually was. I hadn't told Angela where I went. Or what I was going to do about _it._

The doctor came in just then as I noted I had 15 missed calls from Edward and 3 from Charlie. _Well, we know who cares more._

"Ms. Swan?" I looked up from my phone, placing it on the table once more.

"I have…news." Usually people define news as good or bad. I assumed that the news could be good or bad depending on the situation and he didn't know how I would take it. I nodded for him to continue.

"Well, the abortion was successful but…um," he paused and I panicked. Pausing was never good. "It seems as though; your uterine wall was scraped very hard, almost tearing it." I shook my head, showing that I was not understanding.

"You might not be able to have children in the future."

I gasped at what he said.

More black surrounded me.

...

I sat outside of Angela's house waiting for Edward. I didn't tell her. She doesn't even know I'm sitting on her porch. It's 9 in the morning.

I gripped the pee stick-yes; I kept it-tightly in my hand. I couldn't let it go. This for now was my life line, until I told Edward. Yes, I was telling Edward. How could I not keep this from him? My eyes would give it away anyhow.

I was guilty.

I closed my eyes briefly. I hadn't slept in the hospital.

Warmth surrounded me and I leaned into it until I heard a voice.

"Bella? What's wrong? You're shaking." His arms wrapped around me tightly.

He was so warm. He was my sun and I was about to break that heat.

"I'm pregnant." I said when I finally found my voice.

His breath caught, stuck in his throat. "You're….p-p-p-p-p-" He couldn't get the word out, understandable.

My eyes remained closed and I spoke again.

"I was."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Heartbreaking, ain't it? I'm sorry. Another cliffie, but how else could I leave you during a.."numerous series of chapters"? :)

**Review please. I would like any type of review, like-dislike-comments on my work-and especially names for the duo.**

**Please and thank you.**

**[[I AM LEGAL NOW! :)]]**


	9. Age 17: Part 3 Forgotten & Forgiving

**A/N: This one is better, I promise. It was a break up, so now it's time to make up.**

**Thanks bunches to my beta, **_AlexMerazh00r_**! I'm turning that wolf-living-girl into an Edward-Obsessed-Chick [EOC bahah]**

**We still haven't gotten nicknames for Edward and Bella, please read and review with those comments. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY _THIS _STORYLINE! :)**

_

* * *

_

_His breath caught, stuck in his throat. "You're….p-p-p-p-p-" He couldn't get the word out, understandable._

_My eyes remained closed and I spoke again._

_"I was."_

…

"What on Earth do you mean 'I was'?" he spat at me. I flinched back into my coat, tears streamed faster down my cheeks. His tone hurt me.

"I thought I was doing the right thing…"

"The right thing?" _Did I say that out loud? _"Bella," his voice lured me to look at his face but I resisted until he continued. "Do you not understand my feelings for you at all?" He let out a heavily, exasperated sigh.

"Bella? Isabella, look at me." Edward's voice was tense and urgent. His smooth frozen fingers pulled my chin up to face him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Silence surrounded us before I could find my voice.

"You…said you didn't…want kids…" I whimpered. I inhaled a shaky breath as he exhaled roughly.

"I never, never said that. Where did you get that assumption?" He tilted my face back up to him when I avoided his eyes. "Please, love. Speak to me."

Another break of silence-except for our shaky breathing, I shivered again from the early November air.

"When we were cooking, I asked about kids and then you cut yourself, it seemed like you never wanted any. It hurt me-so bad." Warmth surrounded me tighter, I relaxed into it.

"Bella, I want children-especially with you. You caught me off guard-I had been thinking of it as well that moment. It was as if you'd read my mind." He stopped for a second, inhaling shakily again. "Is that why you didn't tell me? Because you thought I'd…_make_ you have an…an…" I nodded before he could say the word.

His gasp made me shiver and look at him with fright. "Come." He pulled me up from Angela's steps-I had actually forgotten where we were momentarily-and walked to his Volvo.

Edward gripped the handle of the passenger door and swung it open. He gestured roughly with his arm for me to sit, I did. He shut the door behind me and walked briskly to the driver's door.

As soon as he was settled, he blasted the heat. Within five minutes I was warm but shivers were still being sent down my spine as the silence between us dragged on.

"Bella…" I glanced over at him at the sound of my nickname given by him nine years ago.

He wasn't looking me. His head was shaking-in disgust I bet. Of course he'd be disgusted by me; I killed his child. _Our _child. That thought made me shudder-_I killed Edward and I's baby._

"I'm sorry. I know that my apologies will never _ever _make up for this, but I _am _sorry. Deeply. I can't believe I did what I did-especially without consulting you. I am sorry, Edward. I killed your baby. _Our_ baby. I swear I thought you meant that you didn't want kids-I swear. And we're only 17, would we want kids now? Not like I could have kids later-that's out. FUCK!"

My mouth wouldn't close as I rambled on and on. It was like I could hear the gears grinding in Edward's miraculously beautiful head. He slowly turned his head toward me.

"What?"

"And Charlie would definitely kill you-fuck-I shouldn't have said that. I am a murderer, Edward. I understand if you won't love me anymore. I killed something that had a life-I'm pretty sure it had a heartbeat already. I killed a human being."

"Bella, relax. Shhh." His hand soothed my shoulders as they began to shake silently. "What did you say? Something about the future?"

"T-the doctor said that I might n-not be able to hhhave kids later." I sobbed and hiccupped, not caring about the stuttering.

"Bella, no matter what-I'll always love you. I don't need children to love you. You'll always have my heart. I don't ever want to lose you, _ever._ Do you understand, Isabella?" he slid his fingers underneath my chin again. "I won't lose you."

Edward's mouth crushed mine fervently-giving meaning to his words. I hadn't understood what his words truly meant-but hopefully he'll tell me soon.

…

We sat up in Edward's room at the Cullen's house. I'd spent most of my days here since I was 10, nothing had changed. Except for the differences in Edward's bed size and now lack of action figures. They were "hidden" away but I knew that he'd kept them-under his bed in a box.

"I know that we're not done talking about this but can I ask you something?" I fidgeted with my hands as I sat on the edge of Edward's bed and he relaxed in the middle. I think he nodded, but my back was to him so he complied with a 'yes'.

"What were you talking about in the car?" I knew I needed to clarify, we'd talked about a lot. "When you said that you won't lose me?"

He sighed behind me. "My _real _mom, she died when I was 6 years old." I didn't need to ask how, Edward had already stepped in. "She was pregnant with my baby sister, Pricilla. But my father didn't want another child, we all could see this. So she had gotten an a-a-ab- and then she got really sick. Some kind of infection."

At that, I turned, my expression held all sorrowed thoughts and sympathy. "Edward, I am so sorry. Not only did you lose your sister but your mom, too. That's terrible." Then I thought of something. "You've got Esme and Alice now, that's good, right?" He nodded slightly so I continued. "Then everything's better now. Karma turned it around."

"No." he said sullenly and tense. "Actually it came straight back, today as a matter of fact." He gave me a look that made me want to jump off a cliff. I looked down at my fidgeting hands and started picking at my nails.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Bella, do you even know that you could've died? Do you _know _what that would've done to me? I don't even like being apart from you. Just the thought of- no, I can't even think of it." He shook his head and sat up against his headboard.

"Bella, I can't lose you. I can't bear to lose another woman I love. Pricilla hadn't even been born yet and I already loved her. I wish you could've known my mother. She was beautiful and kind. She loved me. And I loved her." His voice trailed off into his memories and when he came back he whispered, "I miss her."

…

I was positive that Edward would not forgive me for killing our child, no, I don't think it would be possible for him, or myself for letting him.

I wasn't sure he would love me anymore. Sure, he says he loves me but I don't think we'll ever _make love_ again.

I miss the way he'd kiss me.

The way our hips would move in sync.

I missed his embrace afterward.

…

"I'm tired of this!" His arms flew up into the air. "I don't like fighting with you. I just want to love you, forever." He walked to me, crossing my room quickly. Edward sat in the rocking chair that was wedged in the corner of my room and I sat awkwardly on my bed.

"Bella, I know that you think I won't forgive you and I know you think I shouldn't but I have. You're thinking why, I know. It's because you can do no wrong, you're my angel and angels don't do wrongs. Bella, I'll always love you; why can't you grasp that?" He kneeled in front of me, holding my hands.

His fingers fiddled with the ring he'd gave me on my birthday 3 months ago. "Don't you remember what I said when I gave you this _promise_ ring?" He made emphasis on the word. I nodded and his words came flowing in my ears as he repeated them.

"_I promise to never leave your side whenever anything happens, I promise to hold you when you cry, when you laugh or when you're angry at me_. Bella, please, don't hold this against yourself. I'm over it, I know it's hard to understand that but I am. If you want children when we're older and you can't have mine, then we will adopt. But _please_ do not hold yourself back anymore. I miss my _bella_ Isabella." His voice was urgent and whispered in Charlie's quiet house.

We were the only one's home during the winter day; school was cancelled.

He was waiting, I needed to make up my mind and fast.

Nodding quickly and pulling Edward off his knees, my mind was set. I will push this behind and move on with Edward.

He pulled me off the bed as well and jerked me into a hug. I relaxed immediately into his embrace. I sighed and held onto him tighter.

I inhaled his cologne and what was the scent of Edward thoroughly-memorizing it forever.

"I'm sorry. I missed you." I whispered almost inaudibly to his chest. His arms tightened around me, as if he were trying to mold us together.

"Never leave me," Were his only words in the quiet, cold house. I simply nodded.

…

Edward and I lay on his bed, watching a Christmas movie only 3 nights before the real day. Finally we were back on track, no more silence and definitely no more loneliness.

I snuggled into Edward's side as the movie started and placed my head right where his heart is. I heard it go from normal to faster. I didn't hear his breathing change but his heart told me all. Even that he loved me.

His arm tightened around my waist, pulling me closer.

I tilted my head up, searching for his lips. They found mine before I could close my eyes.

"Did you know that the best things in life are unseen? That's why we close our eyes when we kiss, cry, and dream. I don't know who said it, but I think that they are trying to make the point that the best things in life are things that you feel, not see, like love and faith." I whispered against his lips.

I felt him pull back to look at me, I opened my eyes to find two large emerald green lust-filled eyes boring into me.

"You're so sexy when you're smart." His kissed me passionately and when he released me, I laughed.

"Smart? It's just a fact. I don't think I said a big word in that entire paragraph. Or maybe it was a sentence…" I tapped my chin thoughtfully, teasing him.

"You've out-smarted me since we were 8 years old, Bella. You could say 'cheese' and it would sound smart." He pecked me again, leaving trails of wet kisses along my jaw.

I pulled back slightly, "Cheese." I raised a brow at him, waiting.

He pounced, crushing his lips and body against mine. He hovered over me, but keeping his weight off.

"You see what you do to me, Bella? You bring out the animal in me."

I giggled as his kisses trailed along my neck where he sucked for a minute and then moved on to my collarbone. "Now, how do we tame that animal?"

"Just by being you," he kissed me again.

"Edward, I think you just contradicted yourself," I laughed, throwing my head back against the pillows. His arm slide beneath me and gripped me upward to him.

"Another big word." He growled. "_Sexy._"

I let him attack the area between my neck and shoulder. When he slightly nibbled on it, I lost control. I pulled his hair and brought his face to mine.

I moaned in his mouth as he rocked against me. It'd been too long since I'd had my share of Edward. I missed him, _all _of him.

Nonchalantly I slid my hand down his chest and started unbuttoning his pale blue shirt. I got it fully unbuttoned and was ecstatic about my achievement. I slid my hand across his chest, which was covered with another shirt. I could still feel his body through the shirt.

His body was amazing and the things he could do with it, I sighed.

I pushed the shirt over his shoulder, he complied and pulled back to fully remove it, along with his white tee that was under it.

I think I growled at the sight of him because he smiled and hovered over me again. I wrapped my arms under his and scraped his back lightly with my nails-showing how much I wanted him. I could already _feel _how much he wanted me.

Once I got my own shirt off, I was down to my bra; I reached for his pants.

_It's been too long…_

"Uh..." he pulled back. My brows furrowed. "I don't think we should…"

My heart was plunged with his words. "Why not? I love you, you love me. Why can't we make love together?"

"Because, sweet Bella, I don't want _that_ to happen again. I feel like I've already lost you once, I won't let it happen again." His hand caressed my cheek.

"So you're saying we won't ever have sex again?" I lifted my eyebrows, teasing.

This time his brows furrowed, deep. "No, I wasn't saying that. I was meaning that I won't make love to you until we're both protected." His voice softened near the end.

"Well, I'm protected." He eyed me for clarification. "I've been on the pill since…you know. It's effective now. But I'll be saddened if I can't _feel_ you."

"Bella…" he warned.

"Please?" I begged.

"You know that pills are only 99% effective."

"As are condoms," I countered, narrowing my eyes up at him. "Plus, we're never going to transfer HIV or something; we've only been with each other. The pill is enough. Please, Edward?" I let my innocent, big doe eyes come out and stare up into pools of green.

"Bella," he groaned. "Don't do that to me." His eyes closed momentarily.

"Do…what?" His eyes flashed open at the sound of my baby voice. I blinked a couple times for effect.

"Stop that," he groaned and indistinctly rocked into me and I moaned, his mouth covering mine.

I reached for his pants again, successfully unbuttoning and unzipping them. As soon as Edward slid off the bed to remove them, I pulled mine off and layed in my bra and panties, awaiting him.

Nothing felt more like _déjà vu_ than this moment right now.

He made his way back into bed, hovering over me again. He kissed me passionately over and over.

When things got more heated I heard laughter from the first floor below us. I set a hand on Edward's chest above me. "Is the door locked?" I asked against Edward's lips.

Not needing to say more, he jumped up and locked it, running back to me, I giggled. Gripping his hair and pulling him to me, he groaned and rocked.

He unclasped my bra and tossed it impatiently to the floor of his room. His mouth engulfed one of my pink nipples; I had to bite my lip from moaning loudly.

After I was sure my voice wouldn't betray me, I let go of my lip. I arched my back, begging him for more. His hand made its way to my other breast, massaging it lightly.

While his mouth and left hand was busy, his right hand found the edge of my panties and pulled them down. I lifted my hips to let him slide them down my legs, accidently brushing his arousal.

When he threw my panties to the floor toward my bra, he slid out of his boxers and tossed them as well.

Placing himself just before my entrance, Edward hovered over me once more. I grabbed his head and this time _I _kissed _him _passionately. He moaned into my mouth and slowly entered me.

We kissed while we made love, mostly to hide the moans from his family downstairs. When I felt I was about to explode and his mouth was on my collarbone, I grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth to mine.

"Harder, Edward." I whispered and he complied, his movements plunging into me.

"There. Now, come with me, please." My voice was strained and breathless as I grabbed his head again.

As we came together, he sighed and said, "I love you, Isabella."

…

"Merry Christmas, Edward," I handed him a small box from underneath the small tree in Charlie's living room.

"Bella, you didn't have to get me anything, I've already got you." He leaned in and kissed me and then the tip of my nose.

I heard Charlie groan and walk into the kitchen. I swear he mumbled, "I need a beer" because he came back with one.

"Open it," I encouraged, pushing the box into his hands more.

He nodded and began unwrapping the box slowly, one tab at a time. I groaned, "Edward, tear it open. It's Christmas!"

He smiled at me and ripped the paper, rolling it into a ball and tossing it in my face.

"Thank you, Bella. So much." He pulled out the gold Rolex watch slowly, eyeing it. He leaned in for another kiss, I complied.

"Here's yours." He took a box smaller than the one I gave him out of his trousers and handed it to me. I eyed him.

"That doesn't seem fair," I said taking the box from him. "You said I shouldn't have got you something, yet you still got me something? That's not fair, Edward. We need to be equal."

He took my words into consideration and nodded to the box in my hands.

I sighed and opened the unwrapped, velvet box. I didn't think it would be a ring, since I was already showing one off. I remember Charlie's reaction to it, too. He wasn't completely furious, only after I told him it wasn't an engagement ring and that it was just a promise ring.

And then he proceeded to ask if Edward and I were "sexually active". At that point, I was furious-and embarrassed-and shoved him out of my room.

I shook my head at the horror after the conversation and brought myself back to the present that I held in my hand.

I pinched the edges of the dark velvet threatening box and opened it slowly.

Shocked is not the word I would have chosen for what was settled inside more blue velvet.

Appalled, even.

Flabbergasted, maybe.

Stunned, yes. Overwhelmed with joy, of course.

I pulled the silver chain out and held it in front of my eyes, astonished.

Two hearts dangled, welded together and thick. I pinched one when Edward's voice filled my ear.

"Read the inside of them." I noted how he made it plural.

Letting the chain fall over the back of my hand, I draped the two hearts in my palm. I grabbed them and squinted to see the insides.

The first read:

_Edward's heart, mind, body & soul._

I inhaled shakily and read the seconds:

_Bella's heart, mind, body & soul._

I knew what they were saying but I was still having a mental block. My blush and facial expression gave away and I felt Edward's hot breath in my ear once again.

"The hearts belong together. Just like our hearts, minds, bodies and souls do. We belong together, Bella. Always remember that I love you, forever."

I resisted the urge to take him upstairs to show him how much I loved him but Charlie was here, so I simply gave him a kiss. And what a kiss it was.

I'm pretty sure I heard Charlie clear his throat.

…

_December 26__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've grown, haven't you heard? Things are different. Things are better. Things were worse, but now they are complete._

_Edward and I are happy and in love. This is year is already half over and then we'll be seniors. We've matured so much, I mean, haven't you read the other entries._

_I know things have been hectic but I've been trying to keep you up to date. My last entry was from the week of my birthday. Everything fell apart, just a little after that._

_I was pregnant._

_And I had an abortion. I was terrible but somehow Edward and I made it through. He still loves me, I'm thankful for that._

_I cannot believe how stupid I was with the birth control, I promise to smack my face every day that I forget. Well, not only because I'll think I'm stupid and smack myself anyways but because it might make me remember._

_Edward gave me the sweetest Christmas gift; his heart, mind, body and soul._

_We are __**soul mates**__._

_Bella_

**

* * *

**

A/N: How'd you like this one? I know the last was difficult, but... "Everything's okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end."

**And trust me, this is NOT the end. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW so I can begin to write the next chapter. I'm sure it will be Age 18! (:**

**Thanks again to my BEAUTIFUL BETA **_AlexMerazh00r**!**_

**I'd like to hear from all of my BEAUTIES please.**

**So review with any comments, questions or concerns. _Gracias_! *giggles***

**-Shawna**


	10. Age 18: Part 1 Plans to the Future

**A/N: I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. Things are flying high and I've been super busy. I apologize profusely and beg your forgiveness with this chapter.**

**I am not sure what is with me and "parts" but apparently I don't like telling all in one chapter, so this will be another 2 part segment. :D**

**They kiddies are aging, mah darlings. (: Thanks to my bootiful beta, **_AlexMerazh00r_**!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. OMG Breaking Dawn starting filming! Just thought I'd throw that in there..**

**Onward...**

_

* * *

_

_We are __**soul mates**._

…

_May 19th_

_Dear Diary,_

_There is nothing I can do, but love him. He is my everything._

_How we got through the last year amazes even myself. I wasn't sure we could get past everything but Edward is a brilliant man, amongst other things. He is not the eight-year old boy I remember, he is now the gorgeous eighteen-year old man that I fell completely in love with._

_We finally made it, our senior year. And it's basically over; graduation is in four weeks and Prom is 2 weekends away. Edward hasn't asked me, but he doesn't have to; I already know we're going together._

_I'm excited but nervous for graduation, I wonder if Renee will show… _I shook off that thought before continuing to write. _Charlie is being all lovey-dovey lately. It's starting to creep me out._

_Alice is taking me Prom dress shopping today; I'm pretty pumped for that. Not the shopping, but the excitement that the dress will bring._

_Bella_

…

"…But _what if_, Alice?"

"Bella, he's going to ask you, stop worrying. I thought you two didn't need to be asked; I thought it was already assumed you two were going together? What happened to that?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I just want to be asked, Ali. This is one of the things girls look forward to in their life time. Getting asked out on the first date, getting asked to prom and getting asked for a hand in marriage. I'm so close, Ali." I squealed.

Alice sighed and walked to her bed, where I sat cross-legged in shorts. I decided I wanted some girl time. Scratch that, _Alice_ decided I needed some girl time, so I stayed overnight with her versus Edward.

"Bella, it will be fine. Trust me. I can tell when things will happen, it's a gift." She boasted, placing her hand on her chest and beaming me a brilliant smile. "If he doesn't ask you tonight, he'll ask tomorrow, okay? So stop worrying and go to your man!"

She pulled me up from the bed and began pushing me toward Edward's door. Just as she started to walk away, leaving me alone in front of his room, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Ali. It means a lot to me." I whispered into her spiky head of hair.

She hugged me even tighter than the embrace I held her in. "I'm here for you, Bella. Always."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes from our sweet little exchange and pulled away, smiling through the tears.

Alice had become like a sister to me, for better or worse; it's still undecided. She had always been there for me, since the beginning.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and waved to me before striding back to her bedroom.

I smiled at her cuteness.

…

"Ah…ahh…ahhh CHOO!" I quickly covered my nose and mouth and motioned for Edward to hand me a tissue. I mumbled thanks into my hand as I wiped away the snot. _Ew, gross._

It was only a couple days before Prom and I got a cold. Stupid weather change made me sick. Edward, of course, refused to leave my side. Bless him.

"God bless you, Bella." He chuckled and grabbed the whole box, and laid down next to me on his bed.

I succumbed to sleep within moments after that from restlessness and exhaustion. I had been sleeping at home in the beginning of my cold, but I couldn't sleep without Edward.

"Bella, wake up, you're having a bad dream. Bella, love, please wake up." Edward's concerned voice pulled me from my slumber.

"Huh? What?" I looked around the dark room and found Edward to my left, holding and gently shaking my arm.

"You were crying out in your sleep, love. Are you alright?" he rubbed soothing circles on my left forearm. I nodded and laid my head back on the pillow.

_******_"What do you want, my love? I'll get you anything you want." He whispered into my ear.

"I want you to hold me." I answered, barely audible to my own ears. Edward's arms snaked around my body and pulled me close against his chest.

"I'll hold you for as long as you want, love." His voice was low and prominent in my ear.

"Forever," I whispered.

"If it's forever you want, then it's forever you have."_******_

…

"Edward? Did you hear what I said?" I asked, dropping the paper in my hands to my lap.

He turned. "What?"

"I was thinking about a deep blue, since I know you like that color on me."

"Of course I do, love, but for what?" he asked innocently.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Prom, Edward. It's for Prom. Do you even want to go?"

"Prom? I hadn't even thought about that. When is it?"

"When is- Are you kidding me? Edward, Prom is in 3 days! I've been talking to you about it for the last week and a half." My anger flared, temporarily.

"You have?" his face scrunched up in question and confusion. If I weren't angry, I would've pounced on how cute he looked.

"Yes, Edward! God, where have you been? It's like talking to a door sometimes. You always have this glassy look in your eyes. Edward, what's wrong? Something is going on in that beautifully disarrayed head of hair and you're not telling me." I stood from the bed and walked to his side at his wide, brightly lit window ledge.

"Talk to me, Edward. _Please._" I begged, holding onto his muscled forearm.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been able to focus on _Prom_," he practically spat in my face. "But I've had much, _much_ bigger things going on right now."

I flinched back as he jerked his arm away. I wasn't expecting a smack or a swat, I was just scared of his temper; he'd never shown it before.

"What's going on right now?"

"Plans. I've been making plans for the future." He turned to look straight into my eyes. "_Our_ future."

"What about our future, Edward? You're scaring me." I bit my lip in nervousness.

Before anything else was said, Edward dropped to one knee and grabbed my left hand.

"Will you marry me, Isabella Marie Swan?"

…

"Bella, wake up. Bella!" Edward's voice was distant.

"Oh, my God. Edward, what did you do?" _Alice?_

"What did _I _do? All I did was ask her to marry me and she collapses. _I_ didn't do anything."

So it wasn't a dream? Edward really did ask me to marry him. And I fainted. _Crap, crap, crap._

"Well, don't just stand there! Help me get her onto the bed, Alice!"

Plushness was underneath my body in seconds and I drifted off again.

Minutes, hours, days-sometime-late I awoke in Edward's bed. Everything looked the same, I was still wearing the same clothes as I was when Edward asked me…

_Oh, God._

A melody from Edward's piano on the first floor of the Cullen's home flowed up the stairs. I was drawn to it. I walked slowly around the bed and opened the door. The melody came faster now, almost scarce. They were mostly high-pitched notes. A flash of memories flooded my mind as the music came up the stairs.

_Edward and I were ten-years old. I watched him through the Cullen's front window, playing the piano with an elder man beside him. I pictured myself sitting next to him as he played._

I crept slowly closer to the stairs and began making my way down the steps. The music was vibrant and reaching, I could not contain the sadness that I felt when it slowed and became sullen. Just when I thought the melody was over, it began again.

I reached the end of the stairs and spotted Edward at his bench, playing vigorously. Alice was nowhere in sight, so I made my move. I tip-toed quietly to Edward's side and sat beside him, closing my eyes and rocking my head to the melody.

"This is new. What is it?" I asked in a whisper. I already knew he knew I was in the room, Edward always knew.

"It's a lullaby." His voice was just as low as mine while he still continued the flow of notes.

"It's very beautiful, Edward. But also very sad." I opened my eyes to be met with green emeralds.

The last note held its own in the room of silence as Edward and I stared at each other. He nodded, "Yes, the influence for it is very beautiful but sometimes sad. I see this."

I averted my eyes from his as I already knew who the influence was. Edward always said I was his "muse."

…

"How are you feeling, love?" he touched my face as we sat on the couch.

"I…yes." I turned towards Edward, leaning into his touch. "Yes, Edward. Yes."

"Yes?" his voice and face held shock and just a tad bit of confusion.

"I'll marry you, Edward. If you'll have me," I looked down at that moment.

"There's not a single doubt in my mind that I want to make you my wife, Isabella. I wondered if _you'd_ have _me_. Especially since you passed out when I asked." He chuckled lightly.

"Edward, I can't picture my life without you, or with anyone else. You're the one for me." Blood rushed to my face as I admitted my love for this boy.

"So…that's a yes?" his face got gradually closer to mine.

"Yes…under one condition." He pulled back and looked at me in shock, I laughed.

"And what is that condition future Mrs. Isabella Cullen? Hmm, that has a nice ring to it..." he chuckled mostly as himself.

I nodded in agreement, "It does. You have to go to Prom with me."

Edward instantly broke out into a fit of laughter. Breaking out of our embrace and falling over onto the couch, I couldn't help but laugh at his laughter.

"Th-that's it?" he finally choke out in between breaths and laughter. When Edward had finally calmed himself from his laughing banter, he spoke again. "That's the condition?" I nodded and he continued. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Even if you said no, I'd still be taking you to Prom, for a couple reasons but mostly because you'll be wearing a blue dress. "

I giggled and fell into his side.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." He kissed my forehead.

"And I love you Edward Cullen." I tilted my head upward and he instantly knew what I wanted.

Our lips met and I was in heavenly bliss once more.

…

"Let me, let me, let me-" she begged, trying to fix _another_ hair on my head.

"No, stop it, Alice."

"Come on, Bella! Jazz isn't here so I can't go, just let me make _you_ pretty." She begged again. I sighed and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and plopping down.

She squealed and jumped up and down until I grabbed her by the shoulder to make her stay on the ground.

"Alice, calm down, please. Just fix my hair quickly so I can go. I feel like I'm already sweating off my makeup." I complained.

"You look gorgeous, Bella." She walked circles around me as I sat in the chair. I was her Barbie doll once again. Alice flitted around, fixing each hair on my head and dabbing away some of the sweat and makeup combination. I kept my eyes closed the entire time, dancing my night away with Edward in my head.

…

"...come on, stupid thing. Alice, show me how to work this damn thing." Charlie's voice reached me at the top of the stairs. Alice's shrill of a laughter followed suit as she asked Charlie if he'd like her to take the pictures. I heard him grumble and shuffle his feet.

"We're ready for you, Bella!" Alice called up to me. I was already ready waiting at the top of the stairs. I was anxious to see Edward in his tux. I hadn't seen him yet, but I heard him come in and caught a glimpse of his hair; still in disarray. No matter what that boy did to his hair, it stood at attention in all angles.

I stepped down onto the first wooden staircase slowly, making sure I didn't trip and tumble my way into Edward's arms. Although that would be a romantic story for the grandchildren, I laughed internally. I tried to push all wedding thoughts away for a while; Edward and I still haven't told Charlie or his parents yet.

I stepped onto the landing and turned around at the railing to face my father, my future sister-in-law and my beautiful future husband.

Just one glance at Edward and I was gone. Edward looked completely dashing in his tuxedo. The deep blue vest and bow-tie that matched my dress looked exceptionally well on him, too. Edward looked so beautiful and handsome.

"Bells, you look beautiful, honey." Charlie's voice was somewhere near me, but my eyes were locked with Edward's.

Alice. "She looks so gorgeous, right, Charlie?"

I made my way to Edward's side. "That, she does." He whispered to me. "You look so stunning, love. You take my breath away."

"I could say the same, handsome." I fiddled with his bow-tie and giggled.

"Alright, you two love birds-it's picture time." Alice broke us apart momentarily.

Edward and I posed together, apart and on the stairs for about 15 minutes until we decided enough was enough and we needed to go to Prom at Forks.

…

"May I have this dance, milady?" his soft hand slid down my arm and grasped mine, pulling me toward the dance floor.

"You can have every dance." I smiled. He twirled me out and back into his chest and I laughed. We swayed with the slow melody for some time, not even changing as the songs shifted.

"Do you feel accomplished?" he asked, looking down at me, smirking.

"For what?" I asked, puzzled.

"You got me to the Prom." We laughed, it was light and flirty.

"Do _you_ feel accomplished?" I countered. He cocked an eyebrow at me in question. "You got me to fall madly in love with you and say yes to marrying you." I blushed at the thought of marrying Edward.

"Oh, that. Why, yes, I do. That was my master plan from day one, when we were eight-years old." He chuckled and swayed me against him.

The melodies surrounded us in a bubble for hours.

…

"Come." He pulled me off the dance floor and led me for the exit.

"Where are we going, Edward?" I asked in confusion and partially scared.

He stopped us at the door and turned to look at me. "I have a surprise for you…and myself. Now, come on." He began leading me out the door and to his Volvo. Once we got there, he led us around to the passenger side and opened the door for me. Without further questions, I stepped inside, watching him close the door and walk around the other side.

…

"Edward! What are you doing?" I shouted in surprise as I felt his Forks spring cold hand wrap around my eyes. "I can't see, Edward. Let go!" I pleaded.

"No, Bella. Now, _shhh_. It's a surprise." He chuckled near my ear and held my hand as we walked in some hallway. I really hate surprises. I pouted internally as Edward continued to lead us to wherever it may be.

We stopped briefly. I heard a _beep_ and a lock click before Edward continued our movement. The room smelled of freesia and oranges. I smelled burning candles and sensed there were roses and orchids around.

"Open your eyes, Bella."

I did as I was told and gasped at the sight.

A giant bed, covered in _roses_ stood out in front of me. Along the side tables of the bed were two pots of _orchids_. Candles were flickering all around the room, making it a sensational look and romantic as well.

I turned to Edward. "You did all of this?" a tear weld up in my eye and I felt it stream down my left cheek. Edward's hand rose and I felt his thumb wipe it away gently. I leaned into his touch.

He nodded silently and brought his face to mine.

…

I giggled and pushed him away, running to jump on the bed. "Gosh, Edward this is just…amazing." I said in astonishment as I glanced around the room.

When my eyes landed on Edward, I noted his cute pout. "Aw, what's wrong?" I smirked knowingly.

He strode closer to the bed until he reached the foot of it. Resting on his hands, Edward leaned forward onto the bed, glaring into my eyes.

Green melted brown instantly.

I noticed a hint of lust fill Edward's eyes as he took in my appearance. "I made up this room and I don't even get a kiss, Bella?" he shook his head smiling devilishly. "That's not fair."

I got onto my hands and knees and crawled towards Edward at the foot of the bed. I tried my best to look sexy and I suppose it worked because I heard a low groan come from Edward's throat as I crawled slower.

"If you want to kiss me, you'll have to catch me," I said and grinned at the words I'd said four years ago. Before I ran, I thought about how far Edward and I had come. We knew each other like no other. We loved each other.

I jumped off the bed and made my way toward the bathroom to shut the door but Edward was right behind me. His arms encircled me into his chest and I squealed in excitement as he pulled me away from the door and threw me onto the bed.

I bounced on the bed and gasped at him. Edward was at the end of the bed once again, watching me stand up on the bed. I stood on shaky legs and placed my hands at my sides calmly.

"I can't believe you just threw me on the bed, Edward Cullen." I said in a firm voice, eyes glaring. I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed thickly. This was my moment.

I shrilled and ran towards him on the bed. I jumped straight onto his body, making him tumble to the floor. We went down laughing. We landed on the carpet, me straddling him and his hands at my hips.

"That was very impressive, Mrs. Cullen." He smirked up at me, gripping my thighs.

I wiggled on him, making him groan and laugh. "I'm not a Cullen yet." I started to un-straddled myself from him but he gripped my hips tighter, rocking me into his obvious erection; earning a moan out of me.

"And when would you like to be a Cullen? I'd have you tomorrow if I could." He smiled his perfect crooked smile and I melted.

"I'm not completely sure yet, Edward. We still need to tackle telling Charlie. Plus your parents as well. Oh, and Charlie might be angry that you didn't ask for his blessing first."

He shrugged awkwardly and rolled me over so that I was pinned between the floor and him.

"I don't care. We can do that later. I just want to be with you." He kissed me then and chuckled, wearing that stupid grin. "I win."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"I frickin' love you, Edward."

* * *

**A/N: [If you noticed the _** _signs, then look further below for better explaination.] **

**How did you like this chapter? Tell me in a review please. I'd like to know everyone's thought. Including nicknames for the duo, I'm still looking. And have only gotten one good one, but I'm not completely diggin' on them. So PLEASE tell me what you think! PLEASE!**

**Thanks again to my beta, I owe you tons of love! **_AlexMerazh00r_

** ** This is actually a conversation that was said between me and a boy. He said the sweetest things and I just had to put them in this chapter. :) And they were SO Edward. HaHa.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Age 18: Part 2 Happy Tears

****

A/N: Hello again! It has been extremely too long, yes? I do believe so. Sitting at home a few nights ago I realized I hadn't written for a very long time. So I wrote the next chapter to Age 18. My beta seemed to love this a lot and I'm hoping you all will too. Only a couple more chapter until I'm completely done with "_You're Beautiful_" and that's it. I have a good idea on how I want to end it.. :D

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**Thanks to my bootiful beta, **_Alexmerazh00r_**! Love ya!**

_

* * *

_

"I don't care. We can do that later. I just want to be with you." He kissed me then and chuckled, wearing that stupid grin. "I win."

_I rolled my eyes and kissed him._

_"I frickin' love you, Edward."

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Bells? I'm home!" Charlie called from the front door. I began to hyperventilate.

Edward whispered into my ear as I heard Charlie kick off his boots and hang up his gun strap. I silently thanked God. "Love, you've got to breathe, everything will go smoothly, I just know. If everything was fine with my parent's, then it'll be bliss with Charlie."

He softly kissed my cheek and took my hand into his lap, rubbing the back with his thumb soothingly.

"Bells?" Charlie stepped into the living room where Edward and I sat. We stood fast as he approached. "Bel- Oh, hello, Edward. Bella, what's going on?" Charlie's face dropped when he spotted Edward's hand wrapped around mine.

I took a deep breath and spoke. "Dad, Edward and I are going to get married, I love him and he loves me. I know we're too young and stupid but I just can't be without him. I love him, daddy!" Except, I just kept breathing, the words were stuck in my throat. Charlie just stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Bel-la?" Charlie's voice was slow and he did the syllable thing with my name, pronouncing each one. Things got blurry and spun real fast. I turned to look at Edward's panic-stricken face. Then everything went black.

…

"Bella? Bella, I swear to God!" My eyes fluttered to Charlie's voice. Clammy hands touched my face and arms. "Bella, you wake up right now, I mean it, Isabella!"

I groaned and let my eyes adjust to Charlie's moustache in front of my face. He huffed a sigh and his worry lines on his forehead relaxed.

"Jesus, Bella, don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought you died right on the floor." He pushed hair back off of my face and shook his head.

"Edward?" I mumbled.

Charlie's eyes almost rolled as if he was thinking of _course she'd want him instead of her old man_. Charlie sat back a little next to me on the couch that Edward and I had been sitting on just a few minutes ago. At least I hoped it was minutes. I wondered how long I'd passed out.

"I'm right here, love." Edward stepped into my line of sight, crooked grin and all; except with a worry line creasing his forehead.

"Edward." I looked at him.

"Yes, love?"

"Me. Get married." I mumbled again, looking at Charlie's face this time. I watched his face go through a series of colors: normal, red, and purple, back to red and then purple until he was normal again; all in two seconds.

Charlie jerked up from the couch and cornered Edward. "You married my little girl! HOW DARE YOU! You no-good, piece of sh-"

"DAD!" I had no idea where my voice came from or how I got across the room, but here I was, two feet from my father and boyfriend-scratch that-fiancé who was pushed against the wall by the kitchen stairs.

Both of their faces turned to me: Edward's confused beautiful face was scared as Charlie's red angry face and arm held him up against the wall by his chest.

"Let go of him, Dad, right now." I've never seen this hostel side of myself, it was almost scary. "He did nothing wrong, okay? He just proposed and we came to tell you. So stop freaking out and let my fiancé go!" I huffed and sat down roughly on the couch.

Charlie took in my monologue and looked back to Edward who nodded towards me and squeaked a little. He sighed and removed his arm from Edward's chest, giving him a death glare slightly. Edward rubbed his chest softly as he walked cautiously to me and sat next to me.

"Bella's right, Charlie. We came to tell you of our proposal and ask for your blessing. I know I did this kind of ass-backwards, but I am deeply, passionately and irrevocably in love with your daughter. I would like your blessing to marry her." Edward stopped staring at me and turned to Charlie's shocked as hell face. "Charlie, will you please give me your blessing to marry Isabella? I will treat her like she is the princess she is and love her for years to come. We won't be getting married anytime too soon, but we wanted to be able to plan and have you be a part of it."

Edward took my hand and squeezed it tightly; I snuggled to his side and finally looked at Charlie; whose face was actually calm. He looked away from us and sighed at his hands that rubbed together roughly. There was a cricket in my head at the awkward silence in the room. It was nearly five o'clock and Charlie's baseball game would be coming on and I should be starting dinner, but those might have to wait a little bit.

Finally after a few minutes of silence, Charlie looked at us, deeply. "Okay." He sat back and grabbed the remote, turning to his game immediately-so much for waiting a little bit.

"Okay?"

"Okay as in, I give you my blessing. I see the way Edward looks at you Bells, and the way he talks about you. I can almost see a younger version of myself in him when I was madly in love with your mother." I had never heard my father speak like that before, it surprised the hell out me and made me see him in a-whole-other light.

"Wow. Thanks, Dad." I got up and walked over to him. "I really do love him," I glanced back at Edward and back to Charlie. "So much, daddy. Thank you." Tears began to well up and hugged my dad tighter than I ever had.

I felt Edward's body heat behind me and pulled away from Charlie, noting a few tears in his eyes as well.

Edward's hand stuck out beside me. "Thank you, sir. I will take great care of Isabella, as if my own life depended on it-because it does."

…

"You ready in there, Bells?" Charlie's voice was muffled by my bedroom door.

"Yeah, come on in, Dad!" I smoothed my gown one last time and turned to face him as he walked in.

One glance at me and Charlie's face softened and his eyes started to "water" because of his "allergies". "Oh, Bella, you look beautiful. I can't believe you've grown up so fast!"

I blushed red and smiled at my Dad. "I can't believe it's only been ten years! It feels like so much longer, Dad."

"Yes, it does and now my little Izzy is graduating!" He smiled under his moustache.

I groaned at the use of my old nickname. "Daaaaaaad!" I tried to keep my face straight, but I ended in a fit of laughter with Charlie. We hadn't laughed like we were now in so long. Not since I was with Edward. Speaking of Edward…

"Bella!" I internally groaned at my name from the thrill voice now coming up the stairs. "Bella! Let's go!"

"Ugh, come on, Dad. Let's go watch me trip across the stage in front of everyone in the state of Washington." I sighed and walked to my door, grabbing my yellow zipper gown and cap on the way.

"Now, now, Bells. It's just Forks." He teased and I elbowed him in the ribs.

…

Alice and I walked through the line of students, finding our spots when we arrived at the school. I was too busy looking for Edward to even hear her babbling on about Jasper and such.

"Alice, don't you need to go find a seat in the audience?" Edward's voice sounded behind us, I turned and squealed, wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me back and glared at Alice, who just nodded and waved bye.

"You didn't need to be so mean, Edward, she was fine and helping me search for you. Geez." I joked with him casually as he walked me to the back with the S's. I spotted Jessica Stanley and groaned.

"I know but I wanted a little alone time with you before we graduate." He guided me through the line with his hand on my lower back.

I sighed and turned to stop us. "What's wrong, Edward?" I couldn't stand how weird he was being, almost shady-like and sad.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to make sure you want to do this." As soon as he said that, I knew we weren't talking about graduation.

"Are you kidding me? Edward, I love you so much it hurts. Marrying you would be the greatest thing in life, along with having your children. You are the only one for me and I can't see myself with anyone else. You've been worrying about this since we told Charlie over a month ago; now please let it go, okay? I love you and only you! Now will you let me graduate from this retched high school and marry you?"

He chuckled and gleamed his crooked grin at me, making me melt into him. "Yes, my sweet Bella, yes."

We kissed each other softly and went to our spots. I watched his butt the entire time he walked to the front C's.

…

"Edward Cullen…" Mr. Varner's voice called out the names in order. I watched Edward from my squeaky chair on the grass below the crowd on the football stands. Even in this murky yellow graduation gown, Edward still looked stunning.

Before I knew it, they were nearing the end of the alphabet and I was standing behind Jessica in line to go up on stage. I turned to look behind me and Angela was only five away. I smiled at her softly and saw her wipe a few stray tears away.

"Jessica Stanley…" _Oh, boy. I'm next, you can do this Isabella. No, you are _Bella _now, Bella._

"Isabella Marie Swan…" _Or that, thanks Dad. _I sighed and walked slowly up the steps, trying my best to not trip or stumble.

Mrs. Cope handed me my diploma and shook my hand, smiling sweetly.

Looking over the crowd, I spotted Alice's spiky head next to Jasper's blonde hair, huddled together. Next to them was Charlie and… Jacob? My heart raced, I hadn't seen Jacob since my 9th birthday party when I first moved back to Forks.

On the other side of Alice and Jasper was Emmett and Rosalie, they looked nice together.

"Woo, go Bella!" Emmett stood up from the crowd and fist pumped. I stopped myself from smacking my face, _so Emmett_, but I didn't stop the blush.

I was finally across the stage and looked away from my makeshift family in the stands.

Before I knew it, everyone was throwing their caps in the air and yelling. There was tears and screams along with hugs and kisses. I found Edward immediately and kissed him intently.

We had finally done it.  
…

"Izzy! Izzy!" Not only did his deep voice tower over the crowd, _he_ himself did as well.

Jacob was never hard to spot but now that he was a grown 25 year old man, he was over seven feet tall and was the tallest person in Forks, Washington.

"Jacob! Oof!" I crashed right into his tall, solid abdomen with a hard thud. It was a good thing he caught me, otherwise I would've tumbled straight to the ground.

"Oh, Izzy it's so great to see you again!" He pulled out of the hug briefly to look me over. "Wow, look at you, all grown up! My tiny Izzy bear is so big now!" Before he pulled me into another grizzly hug, I watched his eyes ogle my chest momentarily.

I flushed and the hug became uncomfortable for me, but it never ended. He shook me back and forth in his arms and I tried to force myself out of them, but he was too strong.

"Is-a-bella, just look at you; young but so grown up," Jacob's eyes scanned my body and I felt so exposed even with my yellow gown just unzipped and my blue flower dress barely showing. "You look real good, Izz. _Real good._" He nodded and scrutinized my body more.

"Jake, I have a-" I started to say.

"Boyfriend." Edward came out of nowhere and placed his pale white hand on Jacob's russet shoulder and pushed him back. "That'd be me. Edward Cullen. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got to go home and plan our wedding." He winked at me and huddled me under his arm.

I didn't even turn to see the shocked look on Jake's face as we strode away.

"Thanks, Edward. I don't know what got into him, he was never like that." I shook my head in horror.

"He's a man, Bella. He grew up and so did you. You were just a child and he was teenager then, now we're all adults. I mean, I get why he ogled you, you look edible if I do say so myself, but it was wrong of him still. I almost clocked him for-never mind." He stopped himself and pulled me closer.

"No, for what, Edward?"

Edward huffed a sigh. "He was…excited by looking at you, Bella." I flushed complete red. Edward's lips came to my temple and then to my ear. "As am I-like I said _edible_." The velvet in his voice my panties soaked in seconds. I turned my head slowly to Edward and gave him a look that said so many things.

_I need you. I want you. Make love to me. Fuck me. Take me. NOW!_

"Bella, don't look at me like that, you know what it does to me." He warned, but I knew he would crumble soon. I didn't let up on the look. He began to writhe. "Bellaaaa, please!" I watched his legs move awkwardly, trying to adjust himself with pointing it out with his hands.

I looked away and smiled, _mission accomplished_. "Just wait," was the only thing I needed to say.

…

Edward and I walked hand in hand into Charlie's backyard. As soon as we arrived, our family and friend's screamed "Congratulations!" and half way scared me to death, they all laughed at me.

We all danced and ate mine and Edward's combined graduation cake.

From the corner of my eye I caught Alice and Jasper's heads bowed into each other, speaking indistinctively to one another quietly on the dance floor. Those two were real trouble, especially with Alice only being a junior and Jasper being a sophomore in college, but love is love and nothing can hurt it.

On the other side was Emmett and Rose, those two were crazy for each other, I had always known that.

Esme and Carlisle had me in awe. They danced in circles the entire night, it was so beautiful to see adults like them with such a love, and it was amazing. I wanted mine and Edward's love to be exactly like theirs.

As if he read my thoughts, Edward was at my side, dragging me onto the dance floor.

"One more dance until the wedding, my love?" He already knew I wouldn't say no, so I didn't know why he ever asked.

We spun slowly with the melody of the music. Soft kisses were exchanged, along with sweet whispers of love.

Moonlight shown overhead made Edward's skin look amazing. I melted into his body as he held him.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I can't wait to marry you, Edward."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Please review, I'd appreciate it so much. I'm coming to a closing on this story and I'd like to reach at least a 100 by then. Which is still unknown, but if I stick to my writing then we might have an end soon. Please stick by me and review with your thoughts. Tell me what you think, please! :D

**I love you beautiful readers!**

**3 Shawna**


End file.
